Capeside:Revisited
by TrueLoveRisenAgain
Summary: *Complete* It’s been four years since they parted ways and now they’ll all be reunited for a special wedding, only to leave with a greater respect of life.~P/J/D love triangle~
1. Prologue

**Capeside: Revisited**

**A/N: **This is the first instalment of a series of stories. This is my version of how the series should/will end.  Anyway, I hope you like! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC or the characters. They belong to Kevin Williamson and the WB. 

**Summary: **It's been four years since they parted ways and now they'll all be reunited for a special wedding, only to leave with a greater respect of life. 

**Spoilers: **Some possible spoilers for the season finale. 

**Pairings: **P/J/D, Jack/Doug

PROLOGUE

    Joey Potter sat on her unmade bed staring at a fancy wedding invitation. She had been doing the same thing every morning before work since she had received the invitation inviting her to Gale Leery and Thomas Marks' wedding. She had already sent in her RSVP, but lately she had been having second thoughts. 

  From down the hall Joey heard a door open and she quickly shoved the invitation under her pillow just as a tall dark haired man appeared in the doorway adjusting his tie. Joey smiled at him as he leaned over to kiss her. "I don't think I'll go," Joey said as they broke apart. 

"And why not?" the man asked, "Joey, I'll be gone anyway. What's there for you to do here?" 

"Work," Joey replied. 

"Joe, you do too much work," he shook his head, "Besides your friends will be there. You haven't seen them in four years, right?" 

"Right," Joey agreed, "But, Chris, the wedding is Saturday and we have our dinner Friday. We've had these reservations for months." 

"Joe, if you don't want to go, don't," Chris shrugged, defeated, "I got to go pick up some stuff for China before I head to work. See you tonight." 

"Bye," Joey waved, distantly. She and Chris had been living together for a few months now, dating for two years. Joey cared deeply for him but she didn't know what would happen when she saw Dawson and Pacey again. Those two always managed to drag up almost forgotten feelings. 

   She needed to do something before she lost her mind in controversy. Getting up Joey took a quick shower and got dressed before picking up the laundry that sat on top of the dryer. Heading back to her room Joey began to separate her clothes from Chris'. When she finished she then started to put them away. Opening one of Chris' drawers the first thing that caught her eye was a small velvet box. 

    Joey's mind raced. Only few things came in small velvet boxes and they did have the extra special reservations for Friday night. Taking a deep breath Joey picked up the box and slowly opened it. Inside sat a beautiful diamond ring. Chris was going to propose. Joey beamed and then her smile faded. Did she really love Chris enough to marry him? Then, reality hit. 

   There was only one way to find out if she was ready to marry Chris and that was to return to Capeside and face her past friends and lovers. Joey reached for a pen and paper and jotted down a quick note to Chris explaining where she had gone and grabbed her car keys. She was going home again. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** I know the prologue was a bit short, but I just had to get the ball rolling. Now, it is so on with the story. 

**CH 1**

   Joey stared out at the Creek that she had grown up around. She felt guilty for leaving Chris on such short notice but this had to be done. Joey picked up her small suitcase and headed up the steps of the Potter B and B, smiling as she imagined Bessie's face when she saw she had arrived early. The door to the house creaked open and Joey stepped in soundlessly placing her bag down beside the door. 

  Looking around no one seemed to be home. Joey took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the house she had grown up in. Stepping into the kitchen Joey suddenly felt the urge to see the rest of the town. She didn't know how much it could've changed in four years but she needed to see it nonetheless. 

    An hour passed and Joey found herself in front of Capeside High School. She looked at the large building bewildered by how much time had seemed to have passed since she had walked those halls. Tucking her hair behind her ear she headed up the steps and pulled open the door. The halls were empty and Joey realized that most of the students were in class now. Quietly she found the last locker she had been assigned and traced the number. There were so many memories in this place. "Joe?" a voice brought Joey back from her thoughts. Turning Joey found someone she knew very well. A smile spread across her face. 

"Jackers!" Joey exclaimed throwing her arms around her friend, "I almost forgot you taught here!" 

"Well people tend to," Jack shrugged letting go of Joey, "What are you doing here?" 

"Gale's wedding," Joey stated, "You knew that I was coming right?" 

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "But there was a pool going between some of us for how long it was going to take for you to bail on your RSVP." 

"Am I that predictable?" Joey wondered. 

"Nah," Jack shook his head, "You're here aren't you?" 

"That I am," Joey nodded.

 Jack glanced over his shoulder, "I hate to cut this reunion short but..." 

"Got a class huh?" Joey glanced at the class behind Jack, "Mind if I sit through it?" 

"Actually, that would be great," Jack smiled. Joey followed him into the classroom. She noted how fast the class had quieted when they had entered the room. Now, all the curious eyes were on her.  "Class I'd like you to meet Joey Potter. Miss. Potter is a dear friend of mine and she wanted to sit through class with us so, please, be nice."  The class muttered quietly still watching Joey. Joey motioned to Jack that she would take an empty seat at the back of the class. 

   When class ended Joey was surprised to find a young student approach her. It was a female with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She stood in front of Joey nervously before finally speaking, "Ms. Potter?" Joey looked up at her. 

"Joey, please," Joey sighed, "What's up?" 

"I've heard about you," the girl shifted in her spot, "I've also seen your picture on the past Graduates wall. You're Josephine Potter." 

"I am she," Joey nodded confused, "What have you heard about me?"  

"Stories," The girl shrugged, "They're kind of famous around here." 

"Kate," Jack now stood behind the girl, "Are you bothering Joey with your inquisitive nature?" 

"No worries Jack," Joey spoke up for the girl, "She was just telling me stories she's heard about me. Go on." 

"Some of us kids used to get into trouble," Kate explained, "And once in a while some people used to tell us stories about three kids who grew up right here in Capeside. So, instead of running around causing trouble we used to head over to the Ice House and listen to the adventures of three kids just like us growing up in Capeside." 

"Ice House?" Joey looked over to Jack now. 

"Yeah," Kate nodded, "It's this real fancy restaurant that's owned by Mr. Witter. He lets us in as they're preparing for dinner and while we help out he tells us those stories. He says that causing trouble in Capeside doesn't get you very far." 

"And he would know," Joey mused, smiling. 

"Anyway, I'd just wanted to say that," Kate shrugged, "I guess, I kind of idolize you." Joey smiled at the girl. A bell sounded in the hall and a panicked look came across Kate's face. 

"Don't worry," Jack spoke up, "I'll write you a late slip." Kate breathed a sigh of relief and when Jack handed her the slip she took off right after waving quickly at Joey. 

"Wow, I didn't know I was famous in Capeside," Joey laughed. 

"Pace did what he thought was best for the kids," Jack shrugged, "One day about three years ago they were getting into lots of trouble and Pace took them in and told them about a boy who once did the same things they did. They enjoyed it and he just continued to tell them. They showed up to help at the restaurant in return for more adventures of the Capeside Crew." 

"So, where might I find this Ice House?" Joey wondered. 

"I'll take you there," Jack offered, "I've got this period off and lunch hour is next." Joey smiled and linked arms with Jack. She had forgotten how much she'd missed him all these years. 

  Jack and Joey arrived at the Ice House a little while later. Joey stared in awe. The place was beautiful. The walls were painted and elegant, warm, ruby red colour and the tables looked as if they were made of crystal. On the walls were painted wonderful story telling pictures. Joey hardly noticed the waiter Jack was talking to. Pacey owned this restaurant, it was hard to believe but yet he did. "Jackers!" his voice dragged Joey back form her trance, "I wasn't..." Joey watched as shock took over his features. 

"Surprise!" Joey found herself beaming as she hugged Pacey who was still in a state of shock. By the time Joey pulled away Pacey had recovered. 

"Well Jack, looks like you won," he smirked, "Joey Potter decided to show after all." 

"Still making bets Pace?" Joey wondered, "If I remember correctly you're still paying off your last debt." 

"Ah, you've been away _too_ long Potter," Pacey shook his head; "I've paid Dawson off and am now able to run this beautiful place." 

"You're right Pace, it is beautiful," Joey smiled again. 

"Hope the name's alright," Pace added looking deeply into her eyes. 

"It's perfect," Joey whispered. Jack cleared his throat from beside them, "Oh, yeah, lunch! I have to taste the food here. Jack tells me it's to die for!" 

"That it is," Pacey nodded, "Take a seat and I'll bring you a special meal." 

"You're not going to let us order?" Joey wondered. 

"I already know what Jack wants," Pacey replied, "And you, I've known you long enough to know what you'll want." Pacey led them to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. 

"Wow, we get this one today huh Pace?" Jack teased, "I should get Joey here more often." Pacey laughed and said something but Joey wasn't listening her whole being was focused on the booth in front of her. She knew right away why this one was special. Although the booth was the only one in restaurant it was probably the most beautiful table. The seats were shaped like fan shells and were cushioned with sparkling white material. The table was like all other tables in the room, but seemed fit for a queen. On the wall beside it held pictures of a boat and a beautiful mermaid. Joey almost immediately noticed that on the side of the boat the words _True Love_ were painted in elegant writing. This was Pacey's way of holding on to the past, the good times. 

"The Little Mermaid," Joey muttered but Pacey was gone and only Jack was there to hear her. 

"Joe, you going to sit?" Jack wondered. Joey remembered that this was something that she and Pacey shared together, their secret 'thing' from their summer on _True Love. _

"...yeah," Joey nodded taking the seat in front of Jack. It had been so long and being here seeing Pacey again had dragged up some feelings that seemed to have been buried pretty deep, especially after seeing this booth. 

"Jen and Grams will be here tomorrow," Jack informed her, "Along with Madison. You haven't met her yet, have you?" 

"No," Joey shook her head. Madison was Jen's little two and a half year old daughter. Jen had called her when she got pregnant and then later when Madison was born. They had never been able to configure their schedules for Joey to finally meet the little girl. Jen was a single mother and although Grams didn't quite approve Jen told Joey that Grams absolutely adored Maddy, as Jen called her. 

"She's adorable," Jack stated, "Jen came down a few weeks ago and brought her. You'll love her Joe." 

"And Dawson?" Joey questioned. 

"He was here two days ago," Jack sighed, "Last minute shooting sent him back to LA. I think he's coming back tonight." Joey nodded. Dawson had gone places after his low-budget film they had set up four years ago. He was now the producer of a WB show called The Creek. It was a spin-off of his movie circling around their lives here in Capeside during their High School years. 

"I'm picking up big shot tonight," Pacey put in returning with three glasses of wine, "Unfortunately he's not bringing the grand Katherine." Joey picked up on the heavy sarcasm in Pacey's tone when he spoke of Dawson's renowned girlfriend. 

"What Pace she not into you or something?" Joey joked. 

"No, Joe one affair is enough for Pacey," Jack piped in. Joey caught the scowl that Pacey sent Jack's way. 

"Now, Pacey don't tell me you're reverting back to your old ways," Joey fake mocked, "Did Ms. Jacobs find her way back to Capeside." 

"You wound me Joey," Pacey shook her head putting his hand to his heart, "And for your information Jack, the lustful Nathalie broke it off. Apparently her husband decided to stick around." 

"Now that that's settled, what is so wrong with Dawson's girlfriend?" Joey asked. 

"Pacey and Katherine had a 'few' words at New Years," Jack explained, "They don't quite get along." 

"Seems like Pacey hasn't changed at all," Joey grinned, "Still hasn't polished up his social skills. Why am I not surprised that anyone finds it difficult to get along with you?" 

"Now, now Potter if I'm not mistaken you did spend three long months on a boat with me," Pacey reminded her. The memories flooded back. Those three months had been three of the best months in Joey's life. 

"How can I forget?" Joey returned. 

"As much as I love seeing you two revert back to your old ways," Jack interrupted, "I do believe there was a reason you brought three glasses of wine to our table." 

"Ah, yes," Pacey picked up a glass, "I would like to propose a toast to Miss Joey Potter who decided to finally take a break from her hectic life to grace us with her presence." 

"Here, here!" Jack lifted his glass. Joey smiled as they toasted her arrival in Capeside. Then as she took a sip of the wine from the glass Joey watched Pacey from the corner of her eyes. Maybe it was a good thing that she returned to Capeside for this wedding because there were certainly unresolved feelings between the two of them. Feelings that weren't completely platonic. 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright, well, I'm going to bring Jen and Dawson into the story in this chapter and introduce Madison. Also there's going to be some more focus on Pacey and Jen now as well as Joey, Jack and some Dawson. 

**Ch 2**

   As soon as lunch was finished Jack excused himself to head back to the High School. He had two more classes in the day to get through. Joey sighed. The meal had been more than she expected. Pacey had known exactly what to serve her, which surprised Joey in a way but also made her feel special, loved. The lunch crowd, if it could be called that, had come and gone and consisted of the very few business men and women in Capeside. Joey prepared to leave and continue on her self-tour of Capeside when Pacey joined her at the booth. "So, what do you think?" he asked. 

"I think this is my favourite spot in this whole place," Joey replied, "Brings back good memories." 

"Mine too," Pacey admitted, "This was the first table I put in here. Originally I was going to have the whole restaurant with these, but it would've been too expensive. Either way, this booth is special. I couldn't rip it out and it just so happens that this is the most sought after table in the whole restaurant." 

"I understand why," Joey told him, she paused before speaking again, changing the subject "If you had asked me back six years ago if I thought you would own a restaurant, I would have laughed." 

"I'm head chef too," Pacey added conceitedly and Joey laughed. 

"Pace, you already got my attention," Joey thought a moment, "What made you want to open the restaurant anyway?" 

"I remembered how happy I was when I worked as a chef," Pacey explained, "Cooking was the only thing that helped me take my mind off of you..." An awkward moment passed between the two then and Pacey glanced at his watch. 

"Let me guess...." Joey began, "You got to pick up Dawson at the airport?" 

"Yeah," Pacey nodded, "And Andie. She was in LA and is flying in him. It's her little surprise to Jack." 

"You're going to miss your after-school friends," Joey couldn't resist adding that as Pacey began walking away.

"How...how do you know about them?" Pacey stumbled on his words. 

"Well, I sat through one of Jack's classes," Joey informed him, "At the end this girl, Kate, came up to me to tell me that she's heard about me." 

"Well what can I say? They just love to hear about Capeside's own stripper extraordinaire," Pacey joked. Joey glared at him. They had all heard about Dawson's first attempt at writing his film. It had ended up being a movie about a stripper called Sunset. Pacey walked back over to the table and smirked. 

"Seriously Pace," Joey stood up now, "What led you to become the confidante of those teens?" 

Pacey shrugged, "They ended up once too many in Dougie's police car at twelve. I just didn't want what happened to me to happen to them." 

"And what happened to you Pace?" Joey raised and eyebrow, "You seemed to have turned out fine." 

"Joe, I barely graduated from High School, I was a slack and I lost the girl," Pacey pointed out, "To top it all off just when I was getting my friendships back I ended up homeless and poor, crushing my best friends dreams. Even now I'm barely able to make rent all the time." 

"You didn't turn out all that bad," Joey shrugged, "All that stuff just made you the man you are today. " 

"And how do you know I'm a good man?" Pacey wondered, "You've been gone four years." 

"I just know," Joey smiled sadly. Pacey was right, she had been gone four years and now she almost regretted it. 

"Anyway, by the time I get back from picking up D and Andie the kids will be out of school," Pacey mentioned, "Want to come with?" Joey shook her head slowly. "Alright, then I'll let them know you said hi." 

"Don't," Joey said. 

"Why?" Pacey asked. 

"Let's surprise them," Joey said quickly, and then without thinking added, "Do you have a date to the wedding yet?" 

"No..." Pacey trailed off not wanted to spoil Joey asking him to be her date. 

"Well, neither do I," Joey began, "Would you like to accompany me Pace?" 

"I'd love to," Pacey winked, "Why don't you come back later? I'm sure Kate will have told the others of your appearance I think they'll enjoy your side of our adventures." 

"I can't believe fifteen year old teens are interested in our lives," Joey sighed. 

"You'd be surprised," Pacey said before disappearing out the door of the restaurant. Joey watched him go with a slight flutter in the pit of her stomach. She had just set up a date with Pacey. Thoughts of Chris entered her mind, but she shook them off, she needed to be here to know whether or not she and Chris were meant to be. So, a date with Pacey was called for. 

  Dawson. Joey remembered now that it was his mother's wedding. That she would be showing up to Gale Leery's wedding with Pacey Witter. How that would affect Dawson, Joey wasn't sure, but then again Dawson did after all have a girlfriend. Yet, Joey couldn't help feel slightly guilty. Part of her found herself wanted to forget Dawson and go with Pacey but the guilty conscience was just as strong.   

   Joey trudged out of the restaurant and headed back towards the B and B. Saturday she would be seeing Dawson again as Pacey's date to his mother's remarriage. All of a sudden this didn't sound like a great idea. 

   **_P_**acey Witter drove towards the airport. His thoughts were all on Joey Potter. She was back. For weeks he had been wishing she would come, though he had convinced himself she wouldn't, but she was here. Pacey was amazed by how Joey Potter still managed to surprise him even after all these years. As he reached the airport Pacey remembered Dawson. 

  Dawson Leery was his childhood best friend, his blood brother.  His relationship with Joey Potter had once torn them apart but they had managed to mend things years later, with her help of course and now Saturday she was going to be his date to the Leery event of the year, Gale Leery's remarriage to another man. Although Dawson had a girlfriend Pacey knew he still loved Joey. Seeing her again would only strengthen those feelings, it had for Pacey anyway. 

    Pacey parked the car and sprinted across the street into the airport where he spotted Andie McPhee and Dawson looking around desperately, searching for him. Pacey waved and Andie squealed and ran towards him. Pacey embraced his ex-girlfriend and wondered what she had been up to the past few years. It had been so long since they had seen each other. When they pulled apart Dawson and Pacey shook hands. "So McPhee you decided to show?" Pacey wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Well it's not everyday I get the chance to see my old friends again," Andie responded, smiling. 

"Speaking of which," Dawson spoke up as they exited the airport, "Have we heard from Joey yet?" 

"Nope," Pacey lied, "As far as we know she's still coming. But since we're talking of the wedding, am I still allowed to bring a date?" 

"Yeah, sure. It's not that woman you've been seeing right?" Dawson quizzed, "The affair woman." 

"Pacey's having an affair?" Andie looked up now as they crossed the street, some what surprised by this news.  

"Pacey was," Pacey corrected, "She broke it off. It's this other girl I ran into today." 

"Does this girl have a name?" Andie speculated curiosity rang through her voice. Pacey listened intently for signs of anything else in her tone, anything that would lead him to believe that she might still have feelings for him even the slightest bit. Pacey hadn't realized that she had still loved him when he and Joey got together. He knew Andie had been hurt by that greatly. 

"She does," Pacey smirked, "But she'll remain nameless until the wedding." Dawson and Andie shared a look as they reached Pacey's car. Pacey popped the trunk for them to place their bags and then entered the car. Dawson rode shotgun while Andie got comfortable in the back. "So, where to?" Pacey shifted in his seat so he could see both his friends.

"I'm staying at the B and B," Andie mentioned. Pacey froze. Joey would be there and their little surprise just might be ruined. 

"Alright then," Pacey nodded, "I'll drop you off and then swing around to the Leery's place for you Dawson. Is that all right?"

"Actually..."  Andie leaned forward in her seat excitedly, "I wanted to see the restaurant." 

"Why don't you wait 'till tomorrow?" Pacey suggested, "When Jen gets here we're having our own little private gathering." Andie pouted, but agreed after a minute of so.

    They arrived at the B and B and the three friends got out of the car. Pacey looked towards the house, half-hoping that Joey was in there. He knew that if he brought Joey to the wedding it would hurt Dawson more than one would think. He kicked himself for not thinking of that little bit sooner. Taking Andie's suitcase they headed up the porch steps, into the house. 

    As soon as they entered the B and B they were greeted by Bessie Potter who smiled brightly at them. "Hey guy!" she exclaimed, "Andie, you'll be staying in room 3."

"Thanks Bessie," Andie grinned and led Pacey off to her room. Dawson remained in the entrance with Bessie chatting idly. Pacey strained to hear the conversation, trying to pick up on whether or not they mention Joey. As they continued to Andie's room Pacey noticed that the door to Joey's old room was ajar. Peaking in, he caught sight of her suitcase. No Joey in sight. 

    When they got to Andie's room Pacey dropped Andie's suitcase on the floor and looked around. Andie dragged her bag over to the bureau beside the bed and turned towards Pacey, a serious look on her face. "I've waited too long to come back," Andie confided, "Everybody's changed so much and I was never able to really be a part of that. You guys were my closest friends and I lost touch." 

"Andie," Pacey went over to hug her, "The phone goes two ways. We never called you either after you moved back to the States. And our e-mails ceased because I lost my money and computer." 

"Well, I'm back now," Andie smiled slightly, "I'm glad too. I've missed you Pace." 

"Me too, me too," Pacey kissed Andie's forehead lightly. Andie decided to get aquatinted with her room and Pacey returned to where Bessie and Dawson were still chatting. An eight year old Alexander barged into the room interrupting them followed by a laughing Joey Potter. The room froze as she entered and noticing both Pacey and Dawson standing there. Joey did too. 

    **_J_**oey couldn't believe her eyes Dawson Leery was standing in front of her. Glancing at Pacey she realized he hadn't brought Dawson here intentionally, there was some other reason. Joey stood in silence she didn't know what to say. Bessie looked confusedly between the three friends before breaking the silence, "Pacey didn't tell you Joey was home?" 

"You knew?" Dawson turned to Pacey, who in return nodded. 

"We wanted it to be a surprise," he stated, "She came in today; Jack brought her by the restaurant." 

"The mystery date," Dawson mumbled almost inaudibly before turning to Joey, "Well, I'm glad you're here Joe." 

"Me too," Joey managed to smile, "What are you guys doing here anyway?" 

"They were dropping me off," a new voice joined the group and Joey looked passed Pacey to see Andie. This time Joey managed to smile widely for her other friend. 

"Andie!" she made her way over to the other girl and hugged her tightly, "It's been so long!" 

"I know," Andie said sadly, "Too long." 

"Oh, Andie forget that," Joey picked up on her mood, "It's so great to see you again." 

"Hate to break this up but I got to head over to the restaurant," Pacey put in, "Dawson, man, I'll drive you home first.  Joe, are you still coming with me?" Pacey hated to mention it now after all this, but he had to. He saw that Joey wasn't too pleased about his mention of it either. 

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "I need to set the story straight with those kids." 

"Kids?" Andie wondered. 

"When I ran into Jack at the high school I sat in through one of his classes," Joey explained, "One of his students came up to tell me that they've heard of me through Mr. Witter over there. Apparently Pacey's been spreading rumours throughout the younger Capeside community." 

"You saw Jackers?" Andie wondered, "How is her?" 

"Good," Joey replied. She knew her friend hadn't seen her brother in quite some time. What with her being in Italy and all, "He's got a soft spot for that kid of Jen's. You know about Madison right?"

"Yeah," Andie nodded, "Jen sent me the birth announcement. I can't wait to meet her." 

"Same here," Dawson and Joey chimed. Only Pacey and Jack had managed to meet the famed two year old girl of Jen's. Joey knew for a fact that Dawson had been too busy with shooting of his show in LA to fly down and Jen neither could drive down to LA nor fly with Madison. So, their first meeting would be tomorrow. 

"If I remember correctly we're supposed to be leaving," Pacey put in, "Andie, you need to go anywhere?" 

"Yeah," she nodded, "Can you drop me off at the High School? I need to pop in on Jack." Pacey nodded and the four headed back to Pacey's car. 

    **_J_**en Lindley sighed exasperated as she exited her daughter's room. She had just spent two hours trying to get Madison to sleep. Being a single mother had never been what Jen planned, but having Madison was wonderful, especially with everything happening in Jen's life. Madison was the light of her life. She couldn't wait to get to Capeside to see Jack, Pacey, and Dawson and maybe even Joey again. 

   Jen headed into the kitchen of her and Grams' house in Soho. She poured herself a glass of water and walked to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet she pulled out a small orange bottle with her name on the prescription paper and opened it carefully pouring two tiny tablets into her shaking hand before popping them into her mouth. "Momma," a small voice squeaked from the bathroom door. Jen turned to see her two an a half year old daughter standing there. Jen sighed and went over to pick her up and carry her back to her room. Tomorrow she would be back in Capeside. The first real home she had ever known. Tomorrow she had to find some way to tell Jack and the others of her condition. 


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I hope this is all good so far. This chapter I'm going to introduce the young trouble-makers and explain why they enjoy the stories so much and Jen, Grams, and Madison will probably arrive. So, group reunion is possibly happening this chapter or the next. We'll see. Review and tell me what you think, please. 

**Ch 3**

      They pulled up at the restaurant fifteen minutes later. Neither of them had stalled long when they dropped off Dawson and Andie at their respective destinations. Pacey wondered slightly what was going through the other's heads right now, specifically Ms. Joey Potter who had remained awfully quiet since she had climbed into the passenger's seat after they had dropped Andie off at the High School.  

     Entering the restaurant Pacey was greeted by four teens already up to their task of setting up the restaurant for dinner. Smiling slightly at Kate's expression when she saw Joey enter behind him he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Alright," he began, "As Kate must've already told you we've got Ms. Potter here in the flesh. So, feel free to harass her for any story that you'd like while I get started on dinner."

"Pace," Joey hissed from next to him, "You're leaving me alone?" 

"Relax Joe," Pacey smirked, "They're not going to eat you." 

"Bite me!" Joey snapped. Pacey raised an eyebrow mischievously and Joey waited reluctantly for whatever comeback he was planning.

"I've already done that, haven't I?" he remarked. "Right about..." Pacey's hand traced along her body, sliding down her hips to her thigh where it stopped and his lips curled into a sly smile, "Here." Joey felt a tingle run through her spine. 

"In your dreams," Joey quickly masked her feelings at that very moment, "Why don't you just scamper back to whatever hole you crawled out of." Joey noticed now that the teens watched their whole exchange, amused. 

"Oh, but I'll be back," Pacey cautioned her, "I always come back Potter." 

"Sorry Pace but that was one of the most lame attempts of scaring me with your own version of a movie line," Joey confided, "So, scamper along and cower in you kitchen now." Pacey winked inconspicuously at her and retreated to the kitchen leaving Joey with the four teens. 

   Joey examined the four carefully. Kate stood near the booth where Jack and Joey had had lunch, she was wearing a waitress' uniform and had her long blond hair tied back into a pony tail. Nearby was another girl who watched Joey closely as well, trying not to get caught at it. She had chin length brown hair and brilliant green eyes she too had on a waitress uniform. On the other side of the restaurant were two boys. One was taller than the other with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes; the other was slightly shorter with curly black hair and puppy dog brown eyes. Both had on uniforms similar to the waiters of that afternoon. They all seemed to stop working as they realized that Joey was watching them. Joey also realized that they were waiting, waiting for her to say something. Surprisingly it was not Joey who spoke first, but Kate. "That's Tara over there," She pointed out, "And the taller one of the guys is Dave and the other is Andrew. We all know who you are." 

"So, what kind of stories has Pacey been feeding you four?" Joey wondered.  The four teens shared a meaningful look before Tara took a step towards Joey, leaving her rag at the table behind her. 

"Well, when we first met him he told us about his experiences as a teen causing some trouble with Dawson," she replied, "All their Mischief night pranks and all. Eventually we wanted to hear more. For once we felt like we found someone who understood us. Eventually he came to the topic of a girl named Joey Potter. Trust me; Pacey only had good things to say about you." 

"Mostly," Dave coughed from his corner of the restaurant. Joey turned curiously towards the boy who was setting the forks and tables at their places. 

"And what unflattering things did Witter tell you about be?" Joey questioned, pulling up a chair. 

"That you were whiny, stuck up, and cynical," Dave responded, grinning from ear to ear. Joey chewed on her lip a second. 

"Did he now?" Joey held back a laugh, "And did he tell you that he was an over-sexed, jailbait smart ass?" Both girls laughed at this comment and the boys held back their own laughter. 

"Were you two really always like that?" Kate wondered, glancing towards the kitchen door where Pacey now resided, "The bickering and all?" 

"Mostly," Joey nodded, "As I said Pacey was a smart ass." 

"But he won your heart," Tara pointed out. Joey looked the four over again and realized that they didn't seem like such bad asses. Yet, Pacey hadn't really either. He just looked like a little kid stuck in an older person's body. That was always the way it had seemed for Pacey. He was smart but never really wanted to pay attention to school, or work. He always wanted fun. That was partly what Joey loved about him. 

"He did," Joey smiled slightly, "But it wasn't that easy for him. Especially since he had to tell Dawson that he was trying to steal his soul mate." 

"Man, you were broken up," Andrew finally spoke up himself, "I mean you have no claim on a girl once you've broken up. That Dawson dude had no right to get mad and turn away your friendships, whether or not Pacey was supposed to be looking out for you and not falling in love with you." Joey furrowed her eyebrows slightly at his comment. The kid was right, but by his tone Joey felt that there was something awry going on. That maybe these four could relate to their stories more than Pacey had let on to her. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Joey began, "What did you guys do to end up at the police station?" 

"This and that," both girls shrugged, evasive. Joey sensed that they didn't want to talk about themselves that was why they came here. 

"We were friends before all the 'stuff' happened," Dave clarified, "One night we decided that we were old enough to go out on our own. So, we did. We snuck into movies, stole some stuff from stores, and vandalized people's property, mostly Officer Witter gave us warnings. The last straw was when the day Drew turned thirteen we headed to the station toilet papered it and spray painted Officer Witter's police car pink."

"They caught us," Tara continued, "And Pacey just happened to be along at the time to visit Officer Witter. He got Officer Witter to let us off as long as we promised to help him out at the newly opened Ice House every day after school." 

"Eventually he started to tell us about your lives," Kate cut in before Tara could continue, "For once adults didn't seem so perfect. They had problems like we did. It just helped us to know that we weren't exactly screw ups." 

"He's cool," Andrew took over, "He knows better than to put anything over on us. When we ask questions he doesn't avoid them, or change the subject. He comes right up and tells us what we want to know and if he doesn't want to tell us he let's us know it's touchy for him." 

   Joey smiled at their explanation. It sounded a lot like Pacey and yet it was hard to believe that it actually was Pacey. These kids were fifteen, almost sixteen, and they seemed older and less naïve than Joey had been at their age. She now noticed that Pacey had returned into the restaurant. He was leaning against the door leaning to the kitchen wearing and apron and a cut little chef's hat, he held a towel in his hands and was drying them slowly. "What back already?" Joey tucked her hair behind her ear and sat up in her chair. The four teens turned confusedly towards Pacey and then relaxed.

"Well, I was just making sure that _you _weren't eating _them,_" Pacey countered. Joey made a face at Pacey,

"Is it just me or are you getting worse at this banter thing?" she implored. 

"If I am it's only because you've been away so long Potter," Pacey shot back, "After all I'm out of practise. Who else am I supposed to torture? Dougie's not nearly as fun now Jack's led him out..." Pacey trailed off and Joey looked at him oddly, unsure of what he was talking about. Pacey had a pained expression on his face a second before it disappeared completely. Joey understood by the look that it was better not to question it now with the four teens there. Before she knew it Pacey had ducked back into the kitchen. 

   **_P_**acey felt horrible. He had nearly let lose a secret that his brother and Jack had trusted him to keep. No one in Capeside, or the world for that matter, other than Pacey had been let in on their secret and he had nearly betrayed their trust. He had felt special because not even Jen Lindley, Jack's best friend, knew what he knew. He had seen the look on Joey's face, the look that told him this was not over. He listened as either Kate or Tara asked Joey a question about him but he was unable to hear Joey's muffled response. Defeated Pacey tried to take his mind off of things by cooking the meals for the night but not even that seem to calm his feelings of remorse. 

    **_J_**ack McPhee stared in utter shock. Standing right there in front of him was his sister Andie, his sister whom he had not seen in so long. She looked wonderful, of course but Italy and LA seemed to have done Andie plenty of justice. She seemed healthier, happier, but there was still that flicker of sadness in her eyes that never seemed to go away. He had been leaving, heading home to finish grading the papers he had received when she appeared in front of him smiling that bright Andie smile he had so missed. 

    Normally he would have driven home, but today he would rather walk. Walking always seemed more of a sensual thing to do. It was also less stressful than driving. Andie agreed and walked giddily right along side of him talking a mile a minute. Jack hadn't realized until that moment how much he had actually missed Andie. He'd had Jen there to take care of him once Andie was gone, but now she was back. His Andie was back. Two in one day, Jack mused. He had gotten Andie and Joey back on the same day. "So Professor McPhee, how are the teens treating you?" Andie wondered. 

"How did we treat teachers when we were their age?" Jack countered. 

"Well depends on the person," a smile grew on Andie's face, "We treated them with respect while Pacey either slacked or slept with them." Jack laughed despite himself. Although he and Andie hadn't been around at the time of Pacey's renowned affair with Ms. Jacob they knew enough details. 

"Well, we all deal with things our own ways," Jack shrugged and Andie gave him a sad look. 

"That's true," she nodded and quickly changed the subject, "So, everyone was very skimpy on the details of my brother's love life. So, any special someone make their way into your life?" 

"Uh..." Jack hesitated. Only Pacey knew of his 'secret' relationship and although this was his sister Jack was still reluctant to let anyone else in on his secret. 

"There is," Andie bit her lip excitedly, "Who, who? Do I get to meet him this weekend?" Jack should've known better than to try and hide anything from Andie. 

"There is," Jack nodded slowly, "But only Pacey knows about this now and..." 

"It's not Pacey is it?" Andie cut him off. 

"No," Jack replied, "It is a Witter though. Remember Deputy Doug, Pacey's brother?" Andie's mouth dropped open and she stared at her brother in shock. 

"This is the same Doug Witter Pacey tortured about being gay?" Andie wondered, "The same guy who refused to be shaken by it, saying he was 'safe' with his sexuality and liked women?" 

"Yeah," Jack nodded 'yes'. Andie continued to stare in shock. Eventually, it wore off. 

"Wow," she sighed, "Is it serious?" 

"We're talking about moving in to his place," Jack confided. Andie managed to grin now. 

"Wow," she repeated, "My Jackers is all grown up." 

   **_J_**oey Potter glanced at her watch. It was now six and the dinner crowd was starting to rush in. The teens had stopped talking to her and started working and soon Pacey re-joined her, his apron stained with food. "You going to eat?" he asked. Joey shook her head. After lunch she was still full. "Then, we need the table." 

"Are you kicking me out Witter?" Joey inquired. 

"Sorry Joe, but no food no table," Pacey looked at her regretfully, "Sorry." 

"I understand," Joey felt no need to bother Pacey about this, "I'll just head back to the B and B." 

"Bye Joe," Pacey waved. 

 "Later Pace." She smiled as she walked out of the restaurant. She had had a somewhat pleasant afternoon with the kids and Pacey. She just wished she had gotten a chance to re-talk about her and Pacey's date to the Leery wedding. 

    Arriving back at the B and B Joey found that Andie had returned with Jack and the two were sitting at the kitchen table with some of the other guests talking. When Jack and Andie noticed Joey enter they excused themselves and approached her. "So, where have you been all afternoon?" Jack asked, "Andie and I got here a few hours ago and have been waiting for you to arrive." 

"I was with Pacey at the restaurant," Joey admitted, "Kate and her friends were there and we had a chat about 'The Capeside Crew' as they call us." 

"Well, I found out some interesting things about Jackers here!" Andie exclaimed. Jack groaned. Although both girls hadn't seen each other in so long at that moment they seemed to have forgotten that, acting like they had never lost touch. They were already gossiping about him and Jen wasn't even there yet. 

"Really?" Joey inquired. 

"Yes," Andie nodded, "It seems that Jack has a boyfriend." A strange look crossed over Joey's face as she waited for Andie to continue and tell her, but Andie waited. 

"Really?" Joey repeated. 

"Yeah, and it's a secret relationship that until now only one other person knows about," Andie continued. 

"Pacey," Joey mumbled inaudibly before speaking up, "With whom?" 

"Doug Witter," Andie finished. Jack had shrunk back into his corner. Realization took over Joey who remembered Pacey's look when he mentioned Doug and Jack, almost revealing a secret that he knew. 

"Who would've guessed," Joey feigned surprise, "Doug Witter actually being gay." Before they could continue there discussion the front door to the B and B swung open and the three friends turned to see their new arrival. Joey's fake surprise became real. 

    **_J_en Lindley stared at her old friends shocked faces. She was shocked too. She hadn't expected them to be there. She knew Jack was in Capeside, she had come to visit him plenty but here in the B and B with Joey Potter and Andie McPhee was the last place she expected him to be on this very night. Madison ran past her towards Jack who recovered quick enough to scoop her up into his arms before she tumbled to the floor. Although she walked and ran steadily Madison was still clumsy on her feet at times. "Hey," Jen finally managed, breaking the silence. **

"Four," Jack counted. The three girls now looked confusedly at him. "I'm counting how many of my girls I got back today," Jack clarified, "Four. Joey, Andie, Jen and Madison." The women still were confused. 

"We're your girls Jack?" Joey finally grinned. 

"Well, somebody has to look out for you," Jack stated. 

"Are we like you Angels?" Jen teased, "Except one of us has a kid." 

"Jack's Angels," Andie tested, considering it. 

"Alright, are you done?" Jack wondered. The women thought a moment and then nodded before running up to each other and hugging. Then, there was a rush of words and Jack couldn't tell who was saying what.

"It's been so long." 

"She's so adorable Jen." 

"I've missed you guys!" 

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming tonight?" 

"Where's Grams?" 

"IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" 

   Finally, when they all settled Bessie gave Jen the two rooms she had reserved and Grams finally joined them. The four adults, minus Grams, filed into Joey's room after that and got comfortable. Madison was still in Jack's arms, cuddling. The four old friends reminisced. "We're having dinner at the Ice House tomorrow," Jack mentioned to them, "Pacey's closing it and letting us have the whole place for ourselves. He's cooking but we still have to pay." 

"Well, it's understandable," Jen shrugged, "After all he is losing business." 

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were coming early!" Andie exclaimed. 

"You didn't tell us at all," Jack accused. Andie nodded, defeated. 

"Ooh! We forgot one thing!" Andie recovered from her defeat quickly remembering what she and Joey had been discussing." 

"Oh, great," Jack muttered. This comment piqued Jen's interest. 

"If Jack's groaning this must be good," she grinned. Joey and Andie nodded.

"Jack has a boyfriend," Andie burst. 

"And you'll never guess who it is," Joey added. Jack pretended to ignore them again. 

"Who? Who?"  Jen bounced in her place. 

"DOUG WITTER!" both girls shouted and now Jen was shell shocked once again. 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, I'm on my high horse now. Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad that you're enjoying my little story. I will waste no more time with this Author's Note and will give the next Chapter right away. Please review and tell me how it's going so far, advice or ideas are welcome. 

**Ch 4 **

    It had been a few minutes since any of them had spoken. They were exhausted. There had been squealing after Jen recovered, but Bessie had come in to warn them that there were guests and they had better not wake them up. Then they had spoken in hushed whispers for the next few hours discussing Jack's relationship with Doug Witter and now there was silence. Madison had fallen asleep hours ago and was quietly breathing on Joey's bed where they had laid her. 

    Jack stirred from his spot on the floor and stood up. The others tiredly watched him, waiting for him to announce what he was doing. Jack seemed to have no intention of doing so. Stretching he stepped over Andie and headed for the door. Jen groaned and rolled on to her side deciding to take initiative say something. "Where are you going?" she stifled a yawn. 

"Kitchen," Jack responded.

"I'm coming," Joey lifted her arm limply rolling her head to the side so that she could see Jack completely, "I just need a little help getting up." Andie and Jen laughed as Jack made his way back across the room and lifted Joey to her feet. 

"Me too!" Andie and Jen whined.  Jack shook his head and made his way to both girls. The three women all stood almost lifelessly now in the room and Jack stared at them from the open door of the room. 

"Coming or do I have to carry all three of you?" Jack questioned. The women grinned mischievously but Jack knew better than to wait for them to answer, he was already out the door. Slowly the three made their way to the door, taking longer than either of them would've expected. 

"I don't think I can make it," Jen mumbled, "I'm too tired." Joey, who trudged beside her, grunted in agreement and Andie managed to mutter a 'yes'. 

"I've got coffee!" Jack shouted quietly from the kitchen. The three seemed to perk up at the mention of coffee and looked between each other, each wanting to get the first hot cup of Java. A smile spread across Joey's face as she took off running. Jen and Andie muttered their protests as they sprinted after her. 

    They reached the kitchen in fits of laughter and Jack hushed them, reminding them of Bessie and the customers. The women covered their mouths to stifle their laughter as Jack made the coffee. Jen rummaged around and pulled out a deck of cards. As Jack handed out the cups of coffee, Jen dealt the cards. 

   **_P_**acey Witter stood in the dark restaurant preparing to leave. He was always the last of the all the staff to leave and the first to arrive. This restaurant had become his life. He took a deep breath and locked the register tucking the key safely in its hiding place. The restaurant door opened smoothly and then shut again and Pacey looked up to see none other than Officer Witter standing there. "Ah, Dougie my favourite brother," Pacey greeted sarcastically, "What are you doing here?" 

"Just checking up," Doug replied. 

"You never just check up," Pacey pointed out, "What can I do you for?"  Doug glared at him. 

"Have you seen Jack lately?" Doug wondered. Pacey laughed knowingly. 

"Yeah, he came in today," Pacey had found the perfect opportunity to torture Doug, "He wasn't alone either, had some hot date." Pacey watched smugly as his brother tensed up. He would leave him hanging a little longer before letting him on the fact that it was Joey Potter and not some guy. Watching Doug squirm was something Pacey enjoyed thoroughly. 

"He did, did he?" Doug inquired stiffly. 

"Oh relax," Pacey shook his head hopelessly, "It was only the lovely Joey Potter." Doug relaxed now, but Pacey knew that it was his turn to squirm he decided to get out as quickly as possible by adding, "If you want to find him, Andie's staying at the B and B. He could be there." 

"I think I'll head over," Doug mentioned. Pacey looked at his brother oddly who didn't usually give up on an opportunity to get Pacey back for his relentless torture over the years. 

"Mind if I come?" Pacey wondered, "Wouldn't mind seeing Andie's face when you show up looking for Jack." Doug glared once more at Pacey. 

"Sure," he sighed. The brothers headed out of the restaurant and were met by a man slightly taller than Pacey with dark brown hair and eyes. He smiled at the two, and Pacey noticed that he seemed lost. 

"Uh..." the guy rubbed his stubble on his chin, "I was wondering...do you happen to know where the Potter B and B is located." Pacey almost laughed at the man's manners but held himself back. 

"Yes, we do," Dough nodded, "Actually; we're heading there right now. Why don't you follow us?" 

"Thank you," The man smiled appreciatively as he headed back to his rental car. Pacey climbed into the passenger's seat of Doug's squad car as they pulled of the parking lot and headed towards the Potter's place.

    **_J_**oey made a face. She had just lost another game of Poker. She had never been good at this game. She smiled faintly as she remembered the game of strip poker at Jen's un-birthday party. She had been drunk and caught Pacey playing and decided that she was allowed to join in too. Pacey had carried her out to his car and drove her home. Joey was then reminded of the pact that she, Jen and Andie had made on that night. The pact that had never been fulfilled two years ago when it was supposed to have been, Joey couldn't remember the date. 

    **_J_**en sat quietly looking at her cards. She had won the first three games but lost the rest. She was happy to be here, sitting in the kitchen of the Potter B and B playing cards with Joey, Jack and Andie, but she was easily reminded of what she would have to do before she left. A knock on the front door gave Jen a reason to get up. She was the closest to the door after all. 

   As she swung the door open Jen smiled brightly at the faces that were revealed behind. A very serious Doug Witter stood beside a smug Pacey Witter who embraced her as soon as the door was wide open. "Lindley," he ginned as he let go of her, "You're only supposed to be here tomorrow." 

"I know," Jen responded, "But I couldn't wait." 

"Where's Mads?" Pacey questioned. 

"Where do you think?" Jen raised her eyebrow and Pacey understood. Then, turning to Doug she knew why he was here. "Jackers!" she called out sneakily, "Someone is here to see you!" The curious faces of both Andie and Jack appeared now. Andie grinned delightfully as Jack blushed. 

"Well, looks light I'm too late for first reactions," Pacey sighed, disappointed. Then, he remembered the stranger standing behind him and Doug, "Hey, Potter!" he exclaimed, "You've got someone here looking for a room." 

"Pacey Witter if you think that I'm going to let a vermin like you sleep here when I know perfectly well that you have your own place your..." Joey trailed off as she joined them at the door. They all looked at Joey confused as she stared speechless at the stranger. "Chris..." she managed to whisper. 

"Joey," he nodded.

"What...What are you doing here?" she stumbled on her words, "You're supposed to be in New York getting ready to go to China." 

"Well, you're supposed to be home staring at the invitation changing your mind over and over again," Chris pointed out, "So, you can imagine my surprise when I came home early to a note saying you were here.  I just had to come to Capeside to find out what it is about this town that seemed to have drawn you here." 

"That would be me," Pacey joked. His humour earned him a patented Joey Potter glare. 

"Chris, the jailbait with the horrid sense of humour over there is Pacey Witter," Joey introduced, "Beside him is Doug, the tall dark man is Jack, beside him is his sister, Andie and the blonde who let you in is Jen. Guys, this is my boyfriend Chris." 

"Nice to meet you," Chris nodded. There was a chorus of 'you too' from her friends before Pacey spoke up. 

"Boyfriend, huh Joe?" Pacey sneered, "You never mentioned that when you were all over me in the storage room of the restaurant." 

"Bite me Pace," Joey snapped. 

"Didn't we go over that this afternoon?" Pacey shot back, a smile spread wide on his face. Jen, Andie and Jack shook their head at the hopeless pair while Chris seemed confused. 

"Don't mind them," Doug instructed, "If they weren't bickering I would be worried. Pacey has a tendency to bring out the worst in Joey." 

"He had a tendency to bring out the worst in _everyone_," Joey corrected Doug. 

"And you're a saint Potter," Pacey retorted. 

"How about we let everyone into the house?" Jen suggested, "Before these two wake Bessie up with their banter." 

"Fine," Joey grumbled going back into the kitchen. The others were close behind. 

   **_D_**awson Leery was in his childhood bedroom laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been reflecting on his day for the past hour or so. The day had been busy preparing for his mother's wedding and hadn't had until this moment to think about how he felt about Joey Potter being back on Capeside. In the past hour he still hadn't come up with a clear decision. It didn't help that Pacey had known and not told him, prepared him. Dawson refused to over-react. He and Pacey had had a good talk due to Joey four years ago. He knew that he wouldn't let his feelings for Joey get in the way of his friendship with Pacey. At least, he hoped not. 

    Hoisting himself off his bed Dawson strolled over to the window and pulled back the curtains on the window, looking off onto the Creek. So many years had passed since they had all been here together. In the distance Dawson was sure he could see a light still blaring at the Potter's Bed and Breakfast. Dawson wondered what would be keeping anyone up on a calm night light this, but he was almost sure that it was Joey Potter. Climbing out of the window Dawson stepped down onto the ladder. After they wrapped the shooting of the movie a little over four years ago he hadn't had the heart to bring it down again. 

    About half hour later Dawson's little rowboat reached the dock that he had once been very familiar with. Climbing out, he headed towards the porch and knocked on the door. To his surprise it was not either of the Potter women who answered the door, or even Body, but a laughing Doug Witter. Dawson furrowed his eyebrows as Doug stepped out of the door way and allowed Dawson into the house. "Looks like we have another guest," Doug called out heading towards the Potter kitchen. 

    Dawson's mouth fell open as he saw the crowd in the kitchen. Coffee was scattered around the table where they sat and Joey, Jack, Andie, Jen, Pacey and some guy Dawson did not know stared back at him. Jen got up and raced over to him, enveloping him in a large hug and pecking him on the cheek. "It's Dawson!" she exclaimed and Dawson had a sneaking suspicion that they had spiked their coffees. 

"Hey!" the others exclaimed. 

"Oh!" Jen grabbed Dawson's hand and led him to the table, "It's a good thing you're here. See, we've discovered much tonight. Like, Jack and Doug are dating!" Dawson noticed Jack and Doug both bow their ends at this not, "AND, Dawson, I don't believe you've met Chris. Chris is Joey's boyfriend from Boston. Chris that is Dawson Leery, director extraordinaire and producer of the hit show The Creek."

"Thanks for the very unnecessary intro Jen," Dawson told Jen and nodded his 'hello' to Chris who returned the gesture. Dawson's gaze shifted over to Joey who was jabbing Pacey in the ribs for something or other he was whispering to her. Dawson sighed, some things never changed.

   **_J_**oey had finally gotten away for a minute by excusing herself to get some air. Of course, it was a lame excuse to get away from the room housing her ex-flames and boyfriend but it had worked. Although she had received some looks from Andie and Jen on her way out Joey ignored them. Now, she sat out on the dock listening to the quietness of the night that was only interrupted by the rhythmic 'thump' of Dawson's rowboat colliding with the dock. She breathed in the fresh air, clearing her mind. What was she supposed to do? She had spent the day with Pacey and she couldn't deny that she had felt something between them, even in their banter. 

    Footsteps approached her and Joey turned to see Pacey standing behind her. Joey sighed and leaned back against the wooden rail. "Stalking me now Pace?" she wondered. 

"Just worried about you," Pacey shrugged, "You didn't seem all that thrilled that your boyfriend is here." 

"I came to Capeside not only for Gale's wedding," Joey explained, "I also came because I needed to sort some things out. See, I was doing laundry early this morning before I came and I found a ring in Chris' drawer." 

"He was going to propose?" Pacey questioned. Joey sensed the sadness in his voice. 

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "But I don't know if I want to marry Chris and now that I'm here I'm even less sure." 

"You know what I think?" Pacey posed. Joey shook her head. "I think you already know the answer to that question." 

"I do?" Joey looked up at Pacey curiously. 

"There shouldn't be any doubt in you mind when you're with the right person," Pacey responded, "If you really wanted to marry Chris you wouldn't be here talking with me, you would be in New York engaged. Or inside there laughing and talking, but you're not. You're here listening to me tell you what you already know." 

"Words of wisdom from Pacey Witter," Joey mused, "Wow, I'm surprised. You actually know how to be sincere." 

"There's a lot of things you don't know Potter," Pacey stood next to her now. Joey nodded and leaned in to Pacey who wrapped her arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head lovingly. 

"I guess I know what I have to do," Joey sighed, sadly and Pacey drew her closer to him hugging her tightly. 


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Aw....wasn't that a sweet P/J moment for all you P/Jer? Hah! But guess what? It doesn't mean that Joey has made her choice between Mr. Witter and Mr. Leery yet. There's quite a bit more to come, so, stay tuned. 

**Ch 5**

 It was early morning and Joey Potter had woken up with a start. After her talk with Pacey last night Joey hadn't the heart to talk to Chris. Sometime that day though, she would have to break the news to him before he left for China.  A good two years of her life after she returned from Paris and got settled into her job as book editor at Random House in New York, Chris had been a main factor in her life. She had loved him at some point in time, but not like she had loved either Pacey or Dawson. Those two were always on her mind. 

     Climbing out of bed Joey already heard the laughs of her nephew and Dawson's little sister Lily Leery. Opening the door and heading towards the kitchen Joey saw the two kids seated outside on the rap around porch. Entering the kitchen she saw Andie, Jen, Grams, Gale Leery, Chris, Bessie, Bodie and a man she suspected was Gale's fiancé Tom. "Good Morning Josephine," Grams greeted Joey. 

"Good morning," Joey smiled warmly at Jen's grandmother and then at the rest of the room. 

"So, Joe, are you planning on taking Chris out for a tour or can I steal him?" Jen wondered. Laughs circled the room and Joey shifted uncomfortable in her place. Pacey's words from the night before echoed through her head as she stared at the happy face of her boyfriend. If only he knew... 

"Sorry Jen, but I'm giving the tour today," Joey managed to grin, "Why don't we get started now? We can get something to eat around town?" 

"Why don't you take Alex and Lily out with you?" Gale suggested, "Those two could use some walking around." Joey sighed but nodded. Alex and Lily were mostly well behaved. 

"I wish I could come," Jen sighed, "But I've got plans with Andie and Jackers." 

"It's okay," Joey locked eyes with her friend. Somehow she knew Jen understood what Joey was going to do because she just nodded. 

    A while later they were strolling by the Cape Yacht Club. Alexander and Lily were a little ahead of them, Alex holding Lily's hand protectively. Although there were three years apart the two were as close as thieves. Joey slowed her pace a little. "Alex, Lil, stay where I can see you. We're stopping for a second," Joey called out. Then, she turned to Chris. 

"What's wrong?" Chris wondered. Joey knew he could tell something was wrong. 

"Chris, I realized something yesterday," Joey began, "I can't spend the rest of my life with you." Chris had a confused look, but realization dawned. 

"You saw the ring?" he inquired. 

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "And I was happy at first but then I didn't know whether I loved you enough to marry you and, someone helped me realize that if I did really love you there would be no doubt that I wanted to marry you." 

"But there was doubt," Chris sighed, "Thank you Joey, for telling me this. I wish it weren't true, but I can understand." 

"Goodbye Chris," Joey smiled slightly. 

"Goodbye Josephine," Chris kissed her lightly on the lips before walking away. Joey watched him go and then joined the kids she was sad, but she felt that a huge wait had been lifted. 

   **_J_**en scooped up her daughter as she, Jack and Andie left the restaurant. Although the two women had eaten a small breakfast at the B and B they hadn't been able to refuse Jack's offer to buy them breakfast at a nearby restaurant before her headed to class for the day. 

    They stood outside a minute or so, finishing their discussion. The scamper of little feet approached them and Jen turned to see Lily and Alexander running towards them. "I won!" Lily jumped triumphantly as they reached the three adults. Joey was not far behind, a sad but relieved look on her face. Jen handed a whining Madison over to Jack and walked swiftly over to her friend, Andie en suite. 

"I did it," Joey sighed. Sadness infiltrated her voice, "I mean, I didn't love him and I couldn't continue being with him." 

"It's okay Joe," Jen comforted, "You were with him for two years, it's normal to be sad." 

"Is it normal to be relieved?" Joey wondered, looking up, "I mean I was never relieved before with Dawson or Pacey or Eddie or even Charlie, but I'm relieved." 

"It's normal," Jen confirmed "Now that Chris is gone you have one less person to worry about hurting." 

"Two more to go," Joey mumbled miserably, "Why does it always seem to come back to this triangle we tried to put to rest last time we were here?" 

"It's got some kind of gravitation pull on you three," Andie spoke up, "No matter how hard you try it always comes back to either Dawson or Pacey. Want to or not, this time you're going to have to choose." 

"Fine," Joey pouted. 

"Come on Joe, cheer up," Jen enthused, "You don't have to pick now and anyway, when you finally put this triangle to rest, it won't be with your mind. You're going to involuntarily choose which one you love. You can't just flip a coin or spin the bottle. When you least expect it you're going to know." 

"The last time I made the wrong decision," Joey moaned, "I picked Dawson when I really wanted Pacey." 

"No, you picked Dawson because he made you," Jen corrected, "Joe, I've heard every angle of this story and Dawson gave you an ultimatum. He forced you to choose him and then let you go. He had control over the situation. Now, you do" 

"Sorry to interrupt..." Jack stepped in, "But first, Jen's right and second I need to go." Jack handed Madison to Joey who held out her arms for her. Jack gave all three women a quick kiss. "Be good," he warned and then to Alex and Lily he said, "Keep an eye on them." The two kids nodded enthusiastically. 

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Joey quizzed. Her companions shrugged as Andie and Jen each took the hand of one of the youngsters and walked away from the restaurant. 

"So, where do you kids want to go?" Andie asked Lily and Alex. 

"The park, the park!" both shouted, grinning. Joey rolled her eyes, shifting Madison in her arms and turned in the direction of the park. It was going to be a long day. 

    **_P_**acey Witter had opened early that morning even after the long night he had endured. Although the Ice House was a relatively fancy restaurant it still served breakfast and lunch to the hungry Capeside citizens. Pacey prided himself on his food. Staring out the window he watched bustles of people passing by and caught sight of three women he knew very well. Excusing himself Pacey sprinted out of the restaurant to join them. 

"Small town," Pacey whispered into Jen's ear. Surprised Jen jumped, but realizing it was just Pacey she hit him playfully, suppressing a grin. 

"Stalking us now are you?" Joey inquired. 

"You never know," Pacey winked mischievously. Madison, who had her head buried in Joey shoulder, now turned her head to see Pacey. Her mouth formed and 'o' as she held out her arms. 

"Pacey! Pacey!" she chanted, "I want! I want Pacey!" Joey looked at the two year old who had a brilliant smile on her face as she talked. She knew exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it. Joey envied her. 

"You've corrupted her already!" Joey protested handing the two year old over to Pacey. 

"What can I say, the kid loves me," Pacey grinned, "After saying mommy, Jack, and Grams she started calling for me." 

"Fourth, Pacey you're losing you touch with the ladies," Joey smiled, "Anyway, shouldn't you be working?" 

"What and miss out on spending the morning with my favourite ladies?" Pacey cracked, "I don't think so." 

"Hey!" Alexander spoke up from where he still held Andie's hand. 

"Ah, sorry little man," Pacey apologized. The eight year old shrugged.

"So, Pace looks like we've just strung you into coming on our little excursion to the park," Jen mentioned as they continued to walk, "After all unless Jack decides to show up you're stuck with Maddy." 

"No objection," Pacey smiled at the two year old in his arms. Joey glanced over at Pacey, watching how happy and at ease he seemed holding Jen's kid. 

    **_W_**hen Dawson Leery had woken up the house had been silent. It was a first since his mother's preparation for the wedding kicked in full blast. Rubbing his eyes and getting up Dawson headed down the stairs. Empty. 

   He was all alone. For the first time in a long time Dawson Leery was completely alone. He considered going back over to the Potter B and B and catching up with Joey, but opted against it. When she and Pacey had returned from outside last night Joey hadn't seemed in a good mood. Somehow Dawson felt that hadn't changed this morning. 

    After eating breakfast Dawson pulled out his scripts for the next few episodes of _The Creek_, his pride and joy. It had been running high on The WB since in premiered and the actors and he had just signed on for another three seasons. He was surprised and ecstatic by its success. 

     Finally, after what seemed like hours of reading and editing Gale and Tom returned from wherever they had been for the majority of the morning. Looking up from his computer Dawson smiled at his mother and her fiancée, but something was missing. "Where's Lily?" Dawson wondered noticing his little sister was not with them. 

"Oh, Joey and her boyfriend took Lily and Alexander out," Gale informed him, "But he came home and left after a while and said Joey was still out with them. I think something happened with them." Dawson perked up slightly. Could it be that Joey had broken up with him? Of course, he did have a girlfriend. Katherine was wonderful. She hadn't been able to fly down for the wedding but she promised she would try before Gale and Tom left on their honeymoon. 

"Are Andie and Jen still at the B and B?" Dawson wondered. He didn't want to stay in the house any longer. 

Gale shook her head, "No, they went for breakfast with Jack. I think they were going shopping afterwards." Dawson sighed. Maybe he could run by the restaurant and see Pacey. He wanted to talk about Joey with him anyway and what her appearance in Capeside meant to him. Somehow Dawson managed to wish it didn't mean anything although he knew the truth. 

"I'm going out," Dawson announced, "I'll be back later." Gale and Tom nodded their consent. 

    To his surprise Pacey Witter was no where to be found at the Ice House. One of the morning waiters had been kind enough to inform him that Pacey had left in a hurry a half hour earlier. Dawson sighed. So much for 'the talk' and it seemed that all of his friends were out doing somewhat better things than he was. 

    **_A_**ndie McPhee sat next to Jen on a bench at the park. Pacey was with Madison at the swings and Joey making sure Alexander and Lily didn't kill themselves on the jungle gym. Tons of little kids were running around as most of the parents sat on the sidelines watching from a distance. Andie couldn't help but notice how Joey and Pacey stuck out in the crowd, each looking like concerned, loving parent. "They'll make great parents one day," Jen read her mind. 

"Yeah," Andie nodded distantly. 

"Andie, you still love Pacey don't you?" Jen wondered watching her friend, concerned. 

"I didn't think so," Andie admitted, "But being here, seeing him again. I just wish that things had turned out differently for us. That..." 

"That he hadn't fallen in love with Joey Potter?" Jen interjected, "That he hadn't jumped into his place in between Dawson and Joey? That she didn't fall in love with him?" 

"When we ran into Joey at the restaurant this morning," Andie sighed, "And I told her that she had to choose my mind was screaming to add, please don't let it be Pacey." 

"But you didn't," Jen put a caring arm around her friend, "You kept yourself from jumping into an already complicated situation. I hate to say it Andie, but Pacey loves Joey more than anyone will know. He would do anything for that girl; even give her up to Dawson." 

"You don't think Dawson would do the same thing?" Andie questioned, "He did last time." 

"No," Jen confessed, "I love Dawson with all my heart, but I don't think he would do it this time. I don't think he could. Whereas Pacey, he let Joey go twice and although it might take all of his will power he'd do it again if it meant she'd be happy."

 Andie raised and inquisitive eyebrow, "Twice?" 

"They were getting back together before the whole money ordeal," Jen explained, "No one knew about it, but eventually Joey told me. They had gotten locked in a K-Mart and Joey had been pissed off at him but eventually they made the best out of it. Anyway, after Joey convinced Pacey to shave off his little beard he admitted he still loved her and all that. She ended up working for him and going to this school dance that she was supervising but Eddie had come back. Joey was in love with Eddie or something and Pacey let her go. Eddie left though; he went to Europe, he wanted Joey to come but it ended up he left her." 

"The others don't know, do they?" Andie enquired. 

"No, they never told them," Jen shook her head, "Joey ended up telling me one night on the phone. She had called me, upset and ended up discussing Dawson and Pacey." 

   During the story the laughter seemed to have ceased and the birds and sunlight to disappear. Now, as Andie looked back over to where Pacey was she noticed that Joey had joined him. Alex and Lily were on the big kid swing next to the baby swings and the two were talking as Pacey pushed Madison back and forth. From a distance Andie saw that they weren't bickering, but having an actual conversation. Which was rare as far as Andie knew. 

 **_J_**oey Potter smiled at Pacey as they talked. It was one of those rare moments that they were getting along and there was no sadness involved. No heart break or misery. Alexander and Lily were giggling at the swings nearby each trying to get higher on the swing than the other. Joey hated to break to moment but she needed to know something. "Pace," she muttered. 

"Hmm?" Pacey turned away from Madison to face her. 

"Are you still going to be my date to the wedding?" Joey asked. 

"I don't know Joe," Pacey declared, "I mean, I though about it a lot and it might not be such a great idea. What with it being Dawson's mother's wedding and all. Do you still want me to be?" 

   Joey paused before speaking. Did she want Pacey to be her date? Then, she remembered what Jen had told her that her choice would be made with her heart. So, going to this wedding with Pacey would not mean that she had chosen. "Yeah, I do," Joey nodded. 

"Alright," Pacey smiled, "What time shall I pick you up?"

"In time," Joey stated. Pacey laughed took Madison out of the swing. 

"I better get back to work," he announced, "I've been gone too long. Hopefully no one had set fire to the Ice House in my absence." 

"Hopefully," Joey nodded, a flicker of sadness danced in her eyes as she remembered the tragic demise of the first Ice House. Pacey kissed her quickly on the forehead, handing Madison to her before sprinting off to say goodbye to Jen and Andie. Joey looked down at Jen's daughter whose blue eyes glistened as she watched Pacey go away. 

"Pa-_cey," the two year old whined, "Want Pacey! Want J-_ack_!" _

"Sorry babe," Jen joined Joey by the swings, "But you're stuck with us." Joey handed the girl to her mother. 

"How about we bring those two brats back to their mothers and this one to Grams?" Jen questioned, "And then we can have ourselves that little reunion we missed two years ago?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Andie agreed and Joey nodded as well. The three women gathered up Lily and Alexander and walked home. All the while Joey thinking about the past. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch 6 **

  Not long after they dropped the kids off at the B and B, Andie, Jen and Joey found themselves sitting at the back of a small café on the couches in the corner. They had each ordered their coffee and were sitting quietly sipping the beverages. "So, who should start?" Jen enquired. 

"I will," Joey offered, "After all it was my drunken idea." The other two women laughed remembering Joey's drunken rant. "I edit books for Random House in New York. I live in this little apartment that I love, and up until recently my I lived there with my boyfriend, but we just broke up," Joey told them. 

"Is New York as bad as Jen made it out to be?" Andie wondered.

"No, it's a busy place," Joey sighed, "It's so big too, a lot bigger than here or even Boston. How about you Andie? I think we know the least about you." 

"I'm a PR manager," Andie giggled, "Go figure my prediction actually came true. I just moved to LA where I have a wonderful job. Right now I'm living with Dawson until I can find a place of my own. I think it bothers his girlfriend, Katherine, but Dawson seems to enjoy having me around." 

"You live with Dawson?" Both Joey and Jen were surprised by this news. 

"Yeah," Andie nodded happily, "When he found out I was moving to LA he offered to lend me a room in his oh-so-grand house." 

"Is the renowned Mr. Leery hard to live with?" Jen asked. 

"No," Andie shook her head, "He's really great actually. It's your turn Jen!" 

"Well, after Grams finished her treatment and Jack finished school and moved to Capeside Grams and I relocated again," Jen started, "To Soho. I got pregnant with Maddy two years ago, as you know, but I'd rather not get into that. Anyway, I manage an art gallery there with Grams and...I'm happy." Jen held back her desire to let them in on her secret. It was something that could wait. 

"It's funny, but I never imagined us ending up like this," Joey sighed, "I though I'd be stuck in Capeside, miserable the rest of my life." 

"But you live in New York and are only semi-miserable," Jen laughed, "I never thought I would've been a single mother living in Soho with her grandmother still at twenty-five." 

"We have changed a lot, haven't we?" Andie mused, "But some things have remained the same throughout all this." 

"Our friendship," Jen mentioned. 

"My love triangle," Joey sighed. The girls looked between each other and smiled. 

"So, how about we do this again in five years?" Andie wondered. Jen shifted uncomfortable in her place and it didn't go unnoticed by her companions. "Jen is something wrong?" Andie was quick to ask, "Is there something you're not telling us?" 

"No," Jen lied, "Everything's fine. So, Joe, how was Paris?" 

"Amazing," Joey responded slowly, watching her friend, "It was everything I imagined it would be. I'm glad that I did it, even more so alone. I mean, after Eddie left and that whole thing with Dawson, Pacey and Dawson's money, I think I was better off going alone." 

"Plus, aren't Paris boys hot?" Andie laughed, "I mean I spend a week up there when I was in Europe and..." Andie needn't say more about the boys in Paris, Joey knew and Jen could only imagine. 

"I watched _'The Creek'_ the other day," Jen mentioned, "Dawson did an amazing job telling our story." 

"Yeah," Joey agreed, "But he could only tell so much. I mean, Dawson doesn't know all the details of all our lives, only as much as we let him in on." 

"Like the details of your and Pacey's trip to the Florida Keys," Andie raised an eyebrow. No one really knew the details of Pacey and Joey's summer together on _True Love but Pacey and Joey themselves. _

"Am I getting hints that you guys want to know exactly what happened aboard that ship?" Joey laughed, "You all know what didn't happen. The rest stays between me and Pace. That's a time I keep close to my heart." 

   **_P_**acey walked through the seemingly deserted Bed and Breakfast. He had taken another break at the restaurant and come to see if anyone here had needed anything, like food. He knocked on Jen's room door and opened it slowly to reveal and empty room. As he prepared to leave something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. There was an orange bottle laying in plain view at the top of Jen's bag. Entering the room Pacey moved over and picked up the delicate bottle. 

   Pills. The orange bottle contained tiny round white tablets. The prescription label seemed to have been torn off and Pacey stared at the bottle. Jen was using drugs again. That was the only explanation. If she had been sick she would've told them. Pacey was enraged that she would do such a thing, especially when she had a daughter to think of. "Jennifer, are you home?" Grams' voice approached Pacey from the hall, "Oh, it's only you Pacey." 

"Jen's taking drugs again," Pacey declared showing her the orange bottle. A flash of something crossed Mrs. Ryan's face as she entered the room and took it from Pacey. 

"Jennifer sick," Grams informed him, "She has a heart condition and has for some time. The drugs are prescribed by her doctor to help her. She seems better now, but there's a possibility that she won't survive the year." Pacey stared in shock as tears rolled down Grams' cheek. Pacey moved over and wrapped his arms around the old woman, letting himself cry as well. Jen was dying and no one knew it. 

   **_J_**oey, Andie and Jen had left the café some time ago and now sat on the steps outside Capeside High. It was late in the afternoon and they listened carefully for the ring of the final bell when the students would rush out and head to their homes and they could go steal Jack from his marking. Joey felt that this afternoon had been a success. The three had talked about everything from the past seven years and even some mention of before either of them had met. Joey discussed the summer that she and Pacey had caught the Chicken Pox at the same time and Pacey had to stay at the Potters' house because neither Gretchen nor Doug had had them. They hadn't been able to see Dawson for two weeks and then as soon as they got over it Dawson had caught it. During those four weeks that the three were separated Pacey had driven Joey crazy. 

     The bell sounded and Jen, Andie and Joey all stood up and headed inside, fighting the hordes of students trying to get out of the High School as quickly as possible. Andie and Joey hurried into Jack's classroom, Jen close behind and quickly took seats in the front row of desks. "Are we late Mr. McPhee?" Jen tried to suppress her laughed, but was unsuccessful. Jack looked up, seemingly happy to see them. 

"Did you have a good day ladies?" He questioned. 

"Yes, we did," Andie nodded, "We went to the park with Pacey and then had a special meeting at a café where we caught up on each others lives, past and present." 

"Good to know," Jack began placing paper from his desk into his briefcase. 

"So, what can we do for the next few hours?" Jen wondered, "Pacey told us to be at the Ice House for five. We still have three hours." 

"Let's sleep," Joey suggested, "I feel like a kid again, all worn out." Her friends laughed. "I'm serious," Joey insisted, "We'll go down by the Creek, under some of the trees and sleep." 

"Alright," Andie agreed, "I think we could all use some rest." Jack nodded as well and Jen muttered her response. Then, finally they headed out of the school, all of a sudden no longer feeling like the adults they had arrived as but as the kids they had left as. 

    **_N_**ight was falling and Pacey was almost done preparing the meal, some of his chefs had agreed to stay and take care of the rest of dinner when Pacey joined his friends. He heard the swish of the kitchen door and he looked up to see Dawson Leery standing in the doorway. "Hey, man, the others here yet?" Pacey wondered. 

"No, I haven't seen them all day," Dawson replied. Pacey furrowed his eyebrows as he took off his apron and told his assistant chef to take over. 

"Strange," Pacey mused, "It's not like Joey and Andie to be late for anything." 

"Especially not Andie," Dawson agreed. 

"Think they're still at the B and B?" Pacey wondered. Dawson shrugged. "Let's run by," Pacey suggested. 

   Not long later they arrived at the B and B. The kitchen was busy as Bodie prepared supper for Grams and the other customers. Bessie was helping Grams put Madison to bed and Alexander was playing with his toys. There was no Joey, Jen, Andie or even Jack in sight. "Bess!" Pacey exclaimed, "You seen Joe or the others?" 

"Not since about two hours ago," Bessie replied, "They came in, got some blankets and left again." Suddenly Pacey knew where to go. He left the house and headed down towards the Creek, right before he reached the dock he turned and headed towards a large tree where he could make out four shapes on the ground. 

   Glancing at Dawson, Pacey smiled mischievously and motion to Dawson to take care of the other three. Standing over Joey he contemplated what his choice of waking her up would be. "What do you think D?" Pacey solicited, "How should I wake Ms. Potter up?" 

"I got an idea," Dawson grinned, "Take Joe, I'll take Jen. We'll come back for Andie and Jack." Pacey followed instructions and scooped the sleeping Joey up off the ground. Slowly he followed Dawson down to the dock where Joey's rowboats sat. "I rowed it over last night," Dawson reminded Pacey, "But I hitched a ride with you and Dougie to get home, so it's still here. We're going to strand these four in the middle of the lake." 

"You've still got it man," Pacey smirked as he carefully placed Joey in the rowboat next to Jen, "Think they'll all fit?" 

"If we lay the other two the other way around," Dawson nodded as they headed up to get Andie and Jack. Pacey carried Andie down first and then both he and Dawson managed to get Jack onto the rowboat. They untied it and pushed it off into the middle of the Creek. "Now, how do we get them up?" Dawson looked over to Pacey. 

"What, the great Dawson Leery can't think of anything?" Pacey said aghast. Dawson shook his head. 

"I'm surprised that Joey didn't wake up as it is," Dawson admitted and Pacey nodded in agreement. 

"Maybe we should throw something," Pacey suggested, "Like one of Alexander's baseballs. The worst it could do is give one of them a back eye." 

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Dawson speculated and Pacey shook his head. 

"Nah," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Then, Joey sat up in the rowboat and Pacey sighed, "Looks like we don't have to worry about that." They could see Joey turn her head and see them standing at the end of the dock. Jen, Andie and Jack eventually were all awake as well and there seemed to be a struggle for all four bodies to sit up and for one of them to be able to reach both of the paddles. Andie and Jen tried to switch places just as Joey stood up to sit in the middle of the boat and ended up falling over. Pacey burst out laughing and Dawson suppressed his own laughed. 

   Finally, they reached the dock with a sopping wet Joey Potter, who glared at both men. Pacey yet again could not contain his laughter. "You think this is funny Witter?" Joey demanded. 

"Yeah, Potter I do," Pacey replied. Joey stepped out of the rowboat and stepped towards Pacey she smiled brazenly before pushing Pacey into the Creek. 

"Think it's funny now?" Joey wondered. Pacey pulled himself out of the water and ran his hands through his wet hair. 

"You really did not want to do that," Pacey informed her. Grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. Joey squealed in protest and Pacey lifted her towards the end of the dock, kicking him as hard as she could. 

"Pacey no," Joey yelped, "I'm wet enough!" 

"Oh, no Potter you're not getting away with this," He dropped her into the creek. Joey sputtered the top of the water. Jen and Andie snuck up behind Pacey and pushed him in. Joey moved away just as Pacey tumbled into the water. Just as the two other women were enjoying their victory Dawson and Jack approached them pushing them into the creek as well but both Andie and Jen managed to pull in Jack and Dawson with them. The six adults were all swimming back towards dock laughing as they pulled one another, trying to stop either of the opposite sex from getting out. 

"Pacey J. Witter, stop grabbing my ass!" Joey exclaimed, 

"You never complained before," Pacey responded. Finally, they were all out of the water, soaking wet and late for dinner. Joey, Jen and Andie all headed to their rooms to get a change of clothes while the men contemplated what they were going to do. Seeing as the Leery house was closer they jumped into the Dawson's car and headed off to get out of their wet clothes. 

   **_ J_**en, Joey and Andie entered the Ice House and hour later completely dried off and primped up. Dawson, Jack and Pacey were already there, awaiting them and drinking their beverages. The women each took their respectful places at the large table and waited for their specially made meals to arrive. 

   After much laughing and talking during dinner they joked about making them pay for their meals as they each forked over their money. "Hey, I've got to make a living," Pacey defended. 

"Sure, by stealing money from your friends," Joey had retorted. Soon, though Andie had convinced them to go on a walk, just the six of them. 

   After a while they found themselves at the main docks. People's boats anchored for the night and Joey strolled along examining each boat. When the reached the dock where Pacey used to dock _True Love Joey paused. She remembered when she stepped on the boat with Pacey, as they headed off on their three month adventure. She remembered when she had returned to Capeside, stepping off and returning to the real life. The first night home when both she and Pacey hadn't a place to stay and they slept one last time aboard the boat. Truthfully Joey still missed the boat now and then. She missed the carelessness of being out on the open sea with Pacey. Not worrying about anything. She could sense Pacey beside her and knew he was thinking about the same things. He reached for her hand and led her on the dock towards the boat where he stopped and turned her slightly so she could see the boat. Joey froze. "Pacey..." she breathed. _

"What do you think?" he whispered. Curious, Jen, Andie, Dawson and Jack had joined them on the dock and shared the same expression as Joey had, but theirs had less meaning behind it. Their expression was less awe, happiness and shock and more just shock. 

"It's....perfect," Joey muttered, "But how?" 

"A while back I visited the place where I found _Tue Love," Pacey explained, "I wanted another boat because with the restaurant I had almost everything. I missed having a boat. I was surprised when I found this. It was a wreck. The man said it would take a lot to repair it and no one had wanted it. For years it had just sat there. I started putting enough money away so that I could repair it. And finally I had enough." _

"Is it..." Joey didn't have to finish her sentence because Pacey already knew what she was asking. 

"I don't know," he sighed, "It sure seems like it though."

"Are you calling it _True Love_?" Andie wanted to know. Joey had almost forgot about the others staring at the replica of the boat she had spent the summer on. 

"I don't know," Pacey's eyes bore into Joey's. He was asking her something that Joey still did not know the answer to and she didn't know if Pacey saw that or not but he didn't press the issue. 

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Dawson spoke up. 

"I was waiting for the perfect moment," Pacey touched the side of the boat, "Until we were all her, together." 

     Joey continued to stare at the boat. Thinking, remembering, and trying to decide what was going to happen. What she wanted but she couldn't. She noticed she was still holding Pacey's hand and she squeezed it lovingly as they both remembered together. Suddenly Joey wondered if she had already made her decision but looking over to Dawson, Joey realized she couldn't have. Not without talking with Dawson alone. After all she had spent so much time with Pacey already and hardly enough with Dawson to really know if she still loved him or if her feelings towards him were plainly platonic. Tomorrow she needed to have a much needed time out with Dawson. She had the perfect idea as to how to bring that about. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch 7 **

   Pacey grabbed Jen's hand before she entered the B and B late that night. Jack and Dawson had already gone home and Joey and Andie had already headed in to bed after saying goodnight to Pacey who had dropped them off. Jen turned to look at Pacey, unsure of what he might want but she saw the sadness in his eyes and knew he knew. "I was going to tell you," Jen assured him, "Tonight, I was going to tell everyone but I couldn't. We were all happy and then that whole thing with the boat. I couldn't." 

"It's just going to hurt more in the end," Pacey pointed out, "The more you keep it a secret." 

"How did you find out?" Jen's eyes began to tear up. 

"I came by this afternoon, while you were out with Joe and Andie," Pacey replied, "I saw the bottle of medication in your room and then Grams told me." 

"Pacey, I'm scared," Jen admitted and Pacey wrapped his arms around Jen and let her sob into his chest. 

"I am too Jen," Pacey whispered, "I am too." 

"What if I never get to see my daughter grow up?" Jen quivered as she pulled slightly apart from Pacey. 

"Don't think of that," Pacey advised, "You're going to fight his and you're going to control it." 

"I don't know if I can," fresh new tears began to fall and Pacey pulled her close to him again. 

"Don't worry Jen," Pacey tried to calm her, "No one will let you give up, not me, not Grams, or Dawson, and especially not Jack." 

"You can't tell anyone," Jen warned, "I'll tell them on my own." 

"Do it soon," Pacey sighed, "Do it soon Jen. Before we all go home and this...this...gets worse." Jen nodded into his chest as Pacey kissed her lightly and led up the porch steps and into her room before tucking her safely into bed. 

   **_W_**hen Joey Potter woke up she didn't even bother saying good morning to either Andie or Jen but instead headed straight out the door of the B and B and headed to the Leery house. Once she reached it she climbed up the familiar ladder and stepped into the open window of Dawson's room where he still slept soundly. Joey climbed into bed next to him, laying on her back a second before turning to her side and staring out the window. Waiting for Dawson to wake up and see her here. 

  Finally, she felt him stir next to her and sit up in bed. "Joe?" he whispered in case she was asleep. Joey turned over and sat up, smiling at her old best friend. 

"Good morning," she greeted. 

"What are you doing here?" Dawson wanted to know. 

"I came for a much needed visit," Joey informed him, gazing around the room, "Glad to see you kept the room the way it was after the movie." 

"I didn't have the heart to change it," Dawson confided, "Making the movie reminded me of how many good times were shared in this room. I just couldn't take all this stuff down again." 

"Well, the walls look better with the posters than white," Joey sat Indian style on the bed. 

"I think so too," Dawson nodded, lying back down. 

"We spent a good portion of our childhood in this room," Joey mused, "Our teenage years too. Every summer we would start our day off here and end it here as well. In between we'd run around the creek, but it always came back to this room." 

"Except the summer you and Pacey got the chicken pox and when you got over it I got them," Dawson reminded her, "That was the only summer of our childhood that we weren't able to see each other at all for more than one day at a time." 

"No, you didn't get to see either me or Pacey at all," Joey corrected, "I had the unfortunate fate of having to live with Pacey the two weeks we both had the chicken pox because the Witters didn't want Doug and Gretchen to catch them." 

Dawson laughed, "That's right. Pacey moved into your place and I remember complaining that Pacey got to see you and I didn't. He was smug about it for a week after we were all over them." 

"I was thinking about that yesterday," Joey admitted, "When I was out with Jen and Andie. We started by catching up and eventually it led to me talking about that. God, Pacey drove me crazy. He kept trying to remind me about the itch and then made fun of the way I looked." 

"Your mom took so many pictures of that," Dawson smiled, "I remember my mom showing them to me so that I would stop thinking you died. I kept thinking that the chicken pox was going to kill you and I would end up with no best friends." 

"I think Pacey would've driven me to my death before the chicken pox got to," Joey lay down next to Dawson, "He was always on my case." 

"Big surprise when he fell for you," Dawson's tone held little anger towards the topic, but Joey could still sense what anger that was left. 

"We don't have to talk about that," Joey told him. Dawson nodded thankfully. They talked a little longer and Joey was happy. They talked about everything in their lives and Dawson told Joey about living with Andie and his girlfriend. Joey could tell though that he still loved her. It was evident in his voice, in his words but Joey didn't know what to do about it. 

   Finally, she sat up again. "I've got to go," Joey announced, "I've got some other things I plan on doing and you must had tons of stuff to plan for the wedding tomorrow." Dawson nodded as they walked towards the door of the room where they hugged tightly and Joey tumbled down the stairs. Halfway to the door she stopped and waved at Dawson before disappearing out the front door.

 **_W_**hen Pacey Witter woke up he found that he had fallen asleep on the floor of Jen Lindley's room at the B and B. A pillow lay propped under his head which he was thankful for or else he would've had a stiff neck. The rest of this body was in pain. Glancing at his watch Pacey was shocked to find that it was already noon. He had slept in for the first time since he had opened the restaurant. He sat up and noticed that Jen was still sound asleep in her bed. Quietly he got up and tried to sneak out of the room without waking her up but instead he tripped over her bag and crashed into the door. Jen sat up quickly, wide awake. "Morning," Pacey mumbled from the floor, "I mean, afternoon!" 

"Real subtle Witter," Jen shook her head laughing, her long blonde hair askew, "You probably woke the whole house up." 

"I'm betting they're already awake," Pacey sat up on the floor, rubbing his head; "After all, it's noon." 

"Shouldn't you be at work then?" Jen enquired. 

"Well, if I hadn't fallen asleep here my alarm clock would've woken me up by now," Pacey responded, "And I would probably be in less pain." 

"Thanks for staying," Jen managed to smile, "I needed a friend. You're the first person outside Grams to know and it's been eating me up inside keeping it a secret. I just...needed to let it out and I didn't want to scare Grams." 

"No problem Lindley," Pacey shrugged, "After all we've both had our fair share of secrets." 

"Surprisingly most of them we shared with each other," Jen sighed, as she stood up and helped Pacey onto his feet. 

"Well, we've got to tell somebody don't we?" Pacey pointed out. It was true though. He had shared a lot of secrets with Jen. He and Joey had confided in her about their relationship and then when Pacey moved to Boston it had been Jen who he had called first and now this was just one more thing to add on to things they shared. Pacey loved Jen but not in the way that he loved Joey. He loved her as a friend, as someone who he could trust to understand him when he couldn't turn to Joey to Dawson. Jen was a lot like Pacey and that was why they got along so well. "How about we go get breakfast?" Pacey offered, "I'm sure Mads will be fine with Grams for a couple more hours. Or, we could take her with us." 

"I think I'll take her with us," Jen bounced towards the door, clutching the pill bottle tight in her hands, "Cover me?" Pacey nodded as the two walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. Only Bessie and Grams were home though, sitting on the front porch watching Alexander play with Madison and try to teach her how to say his name properly. Jen took her pills then ducked back into her room to hide them. In the meantime Pacey walked out on to the porch. 

"Pacey, hey," Bessie greeted, "What are you doing here?" 

"I spent the night on Jen's floor," Pacey announced, "Jen and I had a good talk last night and ended up falling asleep." Pacey and Grams locked eyes and Grams understood what exactly the two had been talking about. 

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Jen announced appearing at the door, "Grams, I'm taking Madison out to lunch with Pacey." 

"Alright," Grams nodded, "Have fun." 

"We will," Jen kissed Grams on the cheek quickly before apologizing to Alexander for having to take Madison away. 

"Bye," Pacey waved to Bessie and Grams as he and Jen waved as they jumped into Pacey's car and pulled away from the B and B. Bessie and Grams waved at them before the car turned onto the road and drove off. 

    **_J_**oey returned to the B and B to find Bessie and Mrs. Ryan out on the porch talking quietly together. Joey greeted them as she climbed onto the porch and pulled up a seat next to them. "Where've you been all morning?" Bessie wanted to know. 

"I was visiting an old friend," Joey replied, "Climbed through the Leery window one last time." 

"Sure it's the last time Joe?" Bessie asked.

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "I think it's the last time I go through the window." 

"Well, I'm glad to learn that you've finally decided to learn to use the doors," Grams smiled. Joey knew that Grams had thought that Joey climbing into Dawson's window every night had been sinful. Joey grinned at the elderly woman. Grams held a special place in her heart. Joey realized that if Jen had never come to love with Grams she wouldn't have gotten to know and love Mrs. Ryan as much as she did now. 

"Yes, well, I think I'm too old to be climbing through Dawson's window," Joey replied, "I've grown up." 

"Well, it's good to hear," Bessie smiled at her sister, "After all I remember a little girl telling me that she would never grow up and I was getting kind of worried." 

"Bess, I grew up a long time ago," Joey returned her sister's smile; "I only really realized it in Paris." 

"What are you planning on doing the rest of the day?" Bessie questioned. 

"I need to find a dress for Gale's wedding," Joey confided, "I left New York so quickly and I really didn't have anything...Do you know where Andie and Jen are?" 

"Jennifer just left with Pacey dear," Grams replied, "And Andie and Jack left hours ago for school. Apparently Andie is interested in seeing Jack teach his class." 

"Thanks," Joey sighed, "Looks like I'm on my own." Joey said goodbye to Grams and Bessie before heading off towards the shops in town. There had to be something for her to wear to this wedding, and the dress had to be perfect. 

    It was an hour later and Joey stood in a store surrounded by dresses. She had no idea what she was supposed to choose. There were so many beautiful dresses that it was hard to pick. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly chose number on her speed dial and listened to the slow rings. _"Hello?" _ A perky voice finally picked up. 

"Audrey, I'm desperate!" Joey exclaimed to her friend, "I need your help!" 

_"Alright Potter," Audrey replied, "You've got my attention. Does his have anything to do with the delectable Chris?" _

"No," Joey bit her lip, "Chris and I...uh...we broke up yesterday." 

_"Joey!"  Shock filtrated Audrey's tone, "You broke up and you didn't tell me the minute it happened. How could you?" _

"Sorry, but I had other things on my mind," Joey apologized, she knew she should've called Audrey yesterday after it happened, but she just hadn't though to. 

_"Alright, so what is it?" Andie wondered. _

"I need to buy a dress and I don't know what to do," Joey informed her friend. 

_"What's the occasion?" Audrey asked. _

"Dawson's mother's wedding," Joey stated. All of a sudden she remembered she had also forgotten to tell Audrey that she was in Capeside and that Gale was getting remarried. 

_"What?!" Audrey cried, "Why do I not know these things?" _

"Sorry," Joey apologized again, "Gale Leery is getting married to this guy named Thomas Marks and I'm in Capeside for the wedding tomorrow. Pacey, Andie, Dawson, Jack and Jen are all here too. You've never met Andie, she's Jack's sister. Pacey owns this restaurant called the Ice House and has a boat that looks exactly like _True Love _and I still love Dawson and Pacey. That about catch you up?" 

_"I can't believe you waited until now to tell me all this!" Audrey exclaimed, "Wait, Pacey owns a restaurant." _

"Yeah," Joey replied, "It's amazing Audrey, you should see it, it the most beautiful thing. And the cooking is to die for." 

_"Sounds like the Pacey," Audrey laughed, "I wish I could see it. Too bad I'm stuck at Todd's latest movie in the middle of no where!" _

   Joey laughed along with her friend. It was funny how things worked out sometimes. After their little 'fling' at the end of Dawson's movie over four years ago Audrey and Todd had met up again in LA and during the past four years have been in a tumultuous relationship. Of course, Audrey had been following Todd along when he had to go on location for some movie or other. She insisted that she wasn't going to leave Todd alone to find another, younger model of her who wasn't as good in the sack as she was. Todd never really objected. "Well, you know you didn't have to go with him," Joey reminded her friend. 

_"You haven't seen the leading lady," Audrey reminded Joey, "I swear, she's giving me the evil eye, but I think Todd's happy about not having to deal with the screaming prima donnas that he dumps after one night." _

"You know he can't find anyone better than you, you said so yourself," Joey pointed out, and then changed subject, "Now, back to the dress..."

_"Okay," Audrey sighed, putting on her fashion tone, "Is the wedding outdoors or indoors?" _

"Out," Joey informed. 

_"Nothing ball gown," Audrey advised, "Thin straps, long, tight, and navy. Navy always looks good on you, or red. Do you have a date?" _

"Yeah," Joey enlightened, "I'm going with Pacey." 

_"Pacey Witter?" Audrey squealed, "I think you forgot that tiny detail before when you filled me in. You're going to Gale Leery's wedding with Pacey Witter?" _

"Yes Audrey," Joey grinned imagining her friend's expression, "Look, thanks for the tips but if we keep this up my phone bill is going to be more than I make." 

_"Bye Joe and you better call me the minute anything happens," Audrey warned, "Or I swear I'm taking the next flight to Capeside and kicking your ass." _

"Bye Audrey," Joey laughed and put her cell phone away after hanging up. Turning back to the dresses Joey grabbed a red and a navy and headed to the dressing room. 

    **_J_**en and Pacey sat in the surprisingly busy Ice House early in the afternoon. They had squeezed into the only remaining open table and set up a high chair for Madison before Pacey ran off into the kitchen to check up on his chef. He wasn't cooking this meal, this time he was going to spend quality time with Jen. "Is it always like this?" Jen wondered when Pacey returned from the kitchen. 

"Not always, but usually Fridays it a bit busier," Pacey plopped down into his seat, "Sure you're not going to be sick of this food by the time you leave?" 

"Are you kidding?" Jen shook her head profusely, "Have you ever gotten sick of cheeseburgers?" 

"The woman's got a point," Pacey acknowledged, grinning. 

"So, do you have a date for the Leery wedding tomorrow?" Jen asked. 

"What is it with you ladies?" Pacey smirked, "All of a sudden I'm a babe magnet?" 

"Yes or no?" Jen sighed, sipping her drink. 

"Yes," Pacey nodded, "Sorry Jen but Joey nabbed me first." Jen's eyes widened at the news. "Don't get ahead of yourself," Pacey advised, "It might seem like a choice but it isn't." 

"How do you know?" Jen raised and eyebrow curiously, "I mean taking you to Dawson's mother's wedding seems like a choice to me." 

"I just know," Pacey countered. Jen nodded in understanding. 

"Looks like it's just me and Maddy then," Jen sighed, "Doug and Jack are all set up to go and Andie asked Dawson on the plane ride. Save me a dance?"

"Of course," Pacey winked as their meals arrived. Jen smiled at Pacey and they dug into their meal. Jen and Pacey each took turns cleaning the food off of Madison's mouth and hands until the meal was over. 

   When they finished, Pacey and Jen walked towards the entrance of the restaurant, Madison in Pacey's arms.  They stepped outside and walked along the pavement, Jen stared out at the place she used to call home. She missed it here and she was glad that she had gotten this opportunity to return to Capeside and see all of her friends. Although she visited Pacey and Jack often she hadn't seen Joey, Dawson or Andie in years. "I'm glad you know Pace," Jen whispered, "Just having you know and be supportive helps a lot." 

"Jen, you know that no matter what I'll be there for you and Madison," Pacey wrapped an arm around Jen, "You're one of my best friends and I would hate to see anything happen to you." 

"I wonder what happened to that Pacey I met on my first day in Capeside," Jen mused with a small smile, "The obnoxious boy who would never cease to piss Joey Potter off. The boy I cast a love spell on when we were trapped on Wish Island and tried to have meaningless sex with." 

"He fell in love," Pacey replied, "He fell in love with the one girl that was off limits and took off on a boat with her for the summer." 

"I'm glad that we never had sex, "Jen mentioned, "It would've changed what we have now and probably what would've happened between you and Joey." 

"You always knew I was in love with Joey, didn't you?" speculated Pacey. 

"It wasn't hard to tell," Jen shrugged taking Madison from Pacey, "Dawson and Andie were blind not to see how meant for each other you were. Maybe still are." 

"You're not the same Jen Lindley either," Pacey added, "You changed Jen from that day on the dock when Dawson Leery was mooning over you." 

"Let's not tell anyone about this," Jen suggested, "Their hard hearted friends going soft." 

"It'll be locked away with our revelations on _True Love_," Pacey assured her and the two headed down the streets of Capeside. 


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm hoping that the whole Jen/Pacey friendship moment pulled over well. I'm planning on having another one later on, not so soft hearted though but considering all that Pacey and Jen have been through since they first met each other I thought it would be a good idea. Anyway, I think Gale's wedding will be in this chapter. I don't know how many chapters are left, but I'm thinking on having a sequel, or two, but it depends on whether or not people are going to read it, especially after the show ends on...uh...today. Anyway, let me know what you think about the whole sequel idea because I have an idea for about four other stories that could follow this but I don't want to write them if no one is going to read them. Anyway, I'll get on with this story before I get ahead of myself. 

**Chapter 8 **

         The last light of the day licked at the creek as the sun slid down under the horizon just as Dawson Leery arrived at the Potter's B and B. Dawson stared at the Bed and Breakfast unsure of whether to enter the house or to go back to his mother's pre-wedding rants. He had occurred to him that ever since he had returned to Capeside he had been over here more than ever before. It was almost ironic. 

        Taking a step towards the B and B, Dawson could hear the quiet rumble of voices from inside. He strained to hear and finally recognized them as belonging to Pacey Witter, Jen Lindley and Grams. There tone was hushed and from what he could here they sounded very grave. After a moment Dawson decided it was better to intrude and leave them to their discussion. He turned and headed back towards his own house and caught sight of a radiant Joey Potter returning home. Her hair had been swept back in a pony tail since that morning and she carried a small carton of cookie dough ice cream that she was eating with a spoon. She stopped as she realized she was being watched. "Leaving so soon?" Joey questioned, "By the looks of it you just got here." 

"Well, Pacey is over and seems to be having a serious talk with Jen and Grams," Dawson mentioned, "I didn't want to interrupt." 

"Same here," Joey sighed taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs nearby, "They've been in there for hours." 

"Any idea what's happening?" Dawson enquired. 

"No," Joey shook her head, "But it doesn't sound good. Last night when Pacey dropped us off he held Jen back and when she came in with him later she seemed pretty upset." 

"Think anything is happening between those two?" Dawson considered. Joey glanced towards the house, a look that Dawson did not recognize crossed her features and she shook her head profusely. "Just setting out all the options," Dawson added in for Joey's sake, "I don't think they would sound so..." 

"So hopeless?" Joey offered, "It gives me shivers. They're talking like it's the end of the world as we know it." 

"For all we know it is," Dawson put in. They sat quietly after that, quietly listening to the sounds of the oncoming night, the whispers from inside hardly audible in the silence of the night. 

    Finally, as the first star appeared in the sky and Bessie returned with Alexander from shopping Dawson excused himself to return to the distressed bride just as Pacey Witter exited the house hardly acknowledging the presence of either of his childhood friends. Both noted that he seemed upset and when Joey entered the house, alone, she saw the same looks on both the faces of Grams and Jen. Joey wanted to say something to comfort them, but she didn't know how. Instead she headed off to the kitchen to offer her help in any way to Bodie and Bessie who were preparing supper for the guests. 

      **_P_**acey Witter had no wish to return to the restaurant that night. Instead he sat quietly on the front porch of the house he had once shared with his older sister Gretchen Witter. He was thankful that both he and Gretchen had decided to keep the house rather than sell just in case either of them ever needed a place to stay. Although it was under Gretchen's name both paid their share when in came to paying taxes on the house. 

    Tonight the only thing Pacey could think about was Jen Lindley, which was a change. Usually Joey Potter occupied his every thought, but tonight such things were pushed to the back of his mind as he stared at the stars. Jen was sick. He had spent a good portion of his day with Jen, discussing her illness and what were the odds that she could beat this thing and live to the ripe old age just as Grams. Unless they found Jen a perfect match for a heart before she got terrible ill, the odds were against her. Pacey felt sick. Jen was still young. Only twenty five and there was Madison to think of too. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without being able to seem Jen every week or so, without talking to her frequently. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for Jack or Grams and he really didn't want to. 

    No longer wanting to think of the horrible possibilities of things to come Pacey's mind shifted to the beautiful Joey Potter, and how much he loved being able to see her again. Tomorrow he would be able to escort her to the wedding, dance with her, hold her in his arms again and Pacey knew that it could also be the last time he got to do so. He had a feeling that Joey would finally choose between him and Dawson this weekend and as much as he hoped he chose her he couldn't deny that she and Dawson had one been 'soul mates'. 

   Getting up off of his chair Pacey headed inside and went straight to his room. Lifting up a loose floorboard Pacey pulled out a velvet box. It was slightly dusty and he rubbed it against his pants and then plucked the clumps of dust off. It was the first big purchase he had made after paying Dawson back the rest of the money he owed him. Slowly he lifted the lid and revealed a beautiful Sapphire ring embedded in tiny diamonds. It was gaunty or showy, it was perfect, simple. Pacey sighed heavily and stared at the ring, petting in gently with his thumb. He hadn't had any specific reason to buy the ring, but he remembered a day long ago when he and Joey had entered the store where he bought it and she had just stared at this ring. One way or another, this ring would make it onto Joey's hand, even if it was not as an engagement ring. This ring was Joey's ring and Pacey could never place it upon any other woman's finger.  

        Pacey shut the velvet box and this time slid it into the pocket of the suit he planned on wearing the following night. Staring out the window a minute looking out at the stars Pacey stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. He was tired but until the moment he fell asleep his gaze never left the window, or the stars. 

        **_T_**hey were just as she remembered them. None of them seemed to have changed since the nights she and Pacey spent together staring up at them. Everything else seemed to have changed, adapted to the times be it a new piece of furniture or a paint job, but the stars remained exactly as she remembered them. She closed her eyes and saw them then, the same but surrounded by the ocean like they had been on her summer on _True Love. No matter where she went Joey always looked to the stars when she could, but there was no denying it. They were clearer away from the city. That was probably one of the cons of New York, that she couldn't see them clearly enough. _

        Joey shared something special with both Dawson and Pacey. With Dawson it was their night in his bedroom watching movies and discussing Spielberg. The stars, the boat and the ocean were hers and Pacey's. Her transition from being a kid watching movies with her best friends and the woman that she was now was defined by the summer she ran away with Pacey Witter. It was where it all started. Jen had disrupted their lives in Capeside sending them all into motion but her falling in love with Pacey had triggered her beginning to grow up, pull away from childhood routines and give in to life. Live. She always had Pacey to thank for that. 

       Joey sat crossed legged on a chair on the rap around porch. The house was sleeping but Joey couldn't seem to join it. She was kept awake by some jovial burst of energy and had found herself sitting on the porch staring at the stars and as always remembering. In mere hours she would be throwing herself together and sitting out here, once again, waiting for her escort to Gale Leery's wedding, Pacey Witter. 

       A sudden urge to get out of the house came across her and she got up and headed outside. She didn't want to go anywhere where she would be hoarded by memories reminding her that she would have to choose between the two loves of her life. Instead she ran into the house once more and grabbed Bodies keys to the truck and headed out. She drove into the darkness not sure of what exactly she was doing or where she was going. The sudden ringing of her telephone interrupted the silence but Joey reached over and shut it off. Whether it was work or just some wrong number she didn't care. She just wanted to drive and forget for a while. 

       **_L_**ight poured through the house and Jen Lindley pulled herself out of bed as she heard Madison wailing from outside the room. This morning she was alone. Pacey had gone home after their talk and Grams into her own room even later on. Surprisingly Madison hadn't crawled into bed in the middle of the night, but Jen could tell that he peaceful night's sleep would be repaid this morning by the endless time it would take to get Madison and herself ready. 

   Jen slipped out of the room and into the kitchen where she scooped her daughter off the floor and rocked her in one arm while searching for breakfast for the both of them. A fully-awake Bessie poked her head in and greeted Jen. "Good morning," Bessie nodded pleasantly, "How about I take Madison and you get your two sleepy head friend up? Careful of the grump, I have a feeling Joe was up late last night." 

"Sure," Jen nodded handing Madison over to Bessie, "Don't give her too much sugar. The last thing I need is her getting hyper and running off all over the place today." Bessie smiled understandingly as she turned to Madison and started talking to her and Jen headed to Andie's room first. 

   Andie was tangled in her sheets and her blonde hair flying all over the place as Jen cautiously approached the bed. It was a well known fact that Andie McPhee should not be startled when she was sleeping. Jen chewed her lip thoughtfully as she lightly touched Andie on her shoulder and whispered, "Andie. Wake-up sweetie."

"Huh?" Andie grumbled from her pillow. From under her thin blonde hair Jen caught sight of Andie's half-open eyes. 

"Morning," Jen smiled, "You better get up. We've got a wedding to get ready for." Andie sat up in bed quickly. 

"Please, please, don't tell me I over slept," Andie begged. Jen laughed and shook her head. 

"Don't worry," Jen comforted, "You have plenty of time to get ready. I got to go get Joey up. Wish me luck." 

"Luck!" Andie hollered as Jen exited the room. 

   Entering Joey's room the first thing Jen realized was that her curtains had been pulled closed and hardly any light was able to get in. Jen pulled the door open just enough for her to enter and flicked open the light. Surprisingly the light was enough to wake Joey up who rolled over and squinted at Jen. "What's going on?" she mumbled groggily. 

"Well, we're all getting up to get ready for some wedding," Jen shrugged. Joey jolted up just as quickly as Andie had. 

"Oh god!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed, "I'm late! Am I late?" 

"Calm down." Jen laughed, "You and Andie are more alike than you think. You're not late." 

"Good," Joey breathed, relieved, "I hardly got sleep last night." 

"So I heard," Jen sat down on the end of Joey's bed and watched her friend pull her curtains back, "Couldn't sleep?" 

Joey nodded, "Just thinking. I ended up driving all through Capeside before I was tired. I just needed to get away from the memories." 

"Weren't thinking of skipping town were you?" Jen questioned. 

"That'd be stupid wouldn't it?" Joey mused, "I'm always run away right before I need to make an important life changing experience."  

"Can I give you one last piece of advice before I leave and get changed?" Jen wondered and Joey remained silent so she continued, "Don't be afraid of hurting either of them. They're big boys Joe. They can take care of themselves." Joey smiled appreciatively at Jen as she walked out of the room. 

    **_J_**ack McPhee had been up at dawn. He was nervous to say the least. This was going to be the first event that he was going to go to with Doug and this time they were not going to hide that they were together. Ever since they had met Doug had kept the secret that he was gay to everyone around him and finally he had admitted it to Jack and he had helped him through it, eventually they were in love. It was all a blur to Jack. He remembered clearly Pacey's face when he found them kissing. It had been priceless. 

     Adjusting his tie Jack McPhee stepped out of the house he shared with he had lived in when he first arrived in Capeside and was immediately met by his date, Doug, who looked just as nervous as he felt. This was Doug's first public date as a gay man in Capeside. Jack remembered clearly what that felt like. They still had plenty of time before the wedding and they planned on stopping by the B and B to check on the women who Jack knew were probably in a frenzy to get dressed and ready. Grabbing on to Doug's hand Jack felt the tension in Doug as they headed towards his car. 

     **_J_**oey Potter clipped her hair neatly in the back her hair was perfect, in place. She smiled in the mirror at herself in her dress all made up for the wedding. There were very few occasions where Joey dressed up and felt special, this was certainly one of them. There was a knock on her door and Joey moved over and swung it open to reveal both Jen and Andie, ready and primped as well. Jen grinned and Andie squealed as they saw Joey. "You look GREAT!" Andie jumped into the room. 

"Thanks," Joey smiled modestly. 

"Careful Andie," Jen warned, "You don't want to mess up your dress before your date arrives." 

"It's only Dawson," Andie shrugged, "But who knows, maybe I'll steal his heart." Joey smiled at Andie. She had already known Andie and Dawson were going to the wedding together. She didn't mind really. 

"Where's Madison?" Joey enquired. 

"Right here," Grams joined them wearing a grey suit and holding Madison who was dressed in a pretty pink sundress with pink shoes and white frilly socks, her blonde hair hung right above her shoulders. 

"She's adorable," Andie cooed kissing Madison and then wiping the lipstick off her forehead. 

"I just hope she won't make a mess out of herself before I get some decent photos," Grams sighed handing the two year old to Jen. 

"Mess! Mess!" Madison giggled, "Momma mess!" Her small, delicate hands reached for Jen's hair. 

"Good morning ladies," A new, manly voice joined the group. All the girls turned to see their intruder and Madison quickly pulled her hands away from Jen and reach towards the well-dressed Pacey Witter. 

"Pace! Mess Pacey!" the girl now cried, "Mess! I want mess!" 

"You'll get a mess soon enough," Pacey chuckled and turned to Jen, "She cleans up well though, as do you Jen. It's a shame that you don't have a date, just means that you can pick up more men though. As I'm sure you will. And Andie you beautiful, as usual, you'll blow Dawson away." Joey noticed Andie blush furiously at the comment by Pacey. Now, he turned to Joey, "And Ms. Potter, you're ravishing." Surprisingly, Joey felt herself melt at his comment. 

"You clean up pretty good too Pacey," Joey pulled together, "You're always extraordinarily early." 

"As he should be," Doug Witter and Jack McPhee entered the room now.

"Well, as much as I love everyone crowding in my room," Joey stated, "Let's move outside." Pacey held out his elbow and Joey accepted, following her friends outside where Dawson Leery approached. 

"Wow, all our men on time," Jen mused kissing Dawson hello before he joined Andie. 

"Well, I can't very well be late can I?" Dawson pointed out, "It is, after all, my mother's wedding. Andie, you look beautiful." Andie smiled at the compliment. 

"So, shall we head to the church?" Joey wondered from Pacey's side, avoiding looking at Dawson's expression.  The others nodded enthusiastically as they split up. Jack, Doug and Jen into Doug's car, and Andie and Dawson into Dawson's car but Pacey held Joey back before she slid into his own car. "What is it?" Joey asked. 

"I just wanted to say that you really do look amazing," Pacey said, staring into her eyes, "And that seeing as this might be our last date together let's make it worth while." 

    Joey stared at Pacey. His words rang through her head. They were full of love and not one singly syllable were forcing her to choose him, pleading her. Joey realized then that Pacey no longer wanted to fight and try to convince her it was him she wanted, he just wanted her to be happy no matter what that meant for him. A smile spread across her face. "Pace, let's just have a good time no matter," Joey suggested, "Let's just forget about the past and just pretend we're completely different people and have a good time." Pacey nodded and opened the passenger's door for Joey to slide in before he too got into the car and drove to the church where Gale Leery was to be married to Thomas Marks in a short while. Joey feeling all the more ready to actually have a good time with Pacey and forget her problems. 

    Deep down though she knew she would have to choose soon. 

**A/N: **_Yay! You get to read my babble a little longer. First off I'm giving all credit of the sapphire ring, which Pacey has, to **LaneWolf who used the same idea in her story SunriseSunset**__ (which is an amazing story).  Thank you Lane for letting me use it in this story. Well, looks like I'm not finishing before tonight's finale so I'm hoping that you'll continue to read as I manipulate the finale to make it my own. (BTW. I might be using some things that happen tonight in the next few chapters....so...we'll see.) Please review and tell me what you think!_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Okay, I can't say that I'm completely satisfied with the finale of Dawson's Creek. I mean, I loved the way it ended but they could've had Pacey and Joey finish their talk in the kitchen. All in all though I'm glad they ended up together but I'm sad that it's over. Well, on with the story! Um...yeah...I might be stealing a few lines from the episode, more specifically the scene where Pacey, Jen, Joey and Dawson are all in the hospital room together for the first time, with a few alterations. 

**Chapter 9**

       The sun beated down ceremoniously on the wedding guests as they laughed and talked out by the creek. The wedding had been beautiful and Gale Leery couldn't have been more radiant than at the moment she had been pronounced Mrs. Thomas Marks, but to everyone she would still be Mrs. Leery. Now, they all danced happily with each other celebrating the day. 

       Joey's head rested on Pacey's shoulder as they danced, her eyes closed, taking in the music and atmosphere. She could feel Pacey watching her as they swayed rhythmically to the music. It was their first song of the afternoon on the dance floor and it came without interruption from any of their friends or either of their feet. She breathed Pacey's scent hoping idly that the song would last forever. She felt so comfortable there in Pacey's arms, safe. 

       The song ended though, but another started and the couple were torn apart by Jack hoping to have a dance with Joey. Pacey joked around before handing her over and sweeping Gale away from her husband for the first time that day. Joey watched as Gale laughed at whatever Pacey was saying before Dawson and Andie cut in on their dance. Jen Lindley was teasing Doug not far off and Joey and Jack waltzed over to them. "Hey," they greeted. The couple turned and Doug lit up when he saw Jack. 

"Hey," he replied. 

"Don't even think about it!" Jen warned seeing the looks on then men's faces, "I think I speak for both Joey and I that you are not dancing with each other until we both get our own male partners." Joey laughed in agreement as Jack gave Jen the puppy dog eyes. Finally Jen relented and handed Doug over to Jack. 

"So much for stamina," Joey said as Jen began to lead both women, "I'm getting horrid teen flashbacks now." 

"Tell me about it," Jen smiled, "All that's missing is Pacey and Dawson arguing over you two supposedly having sex and an instructor interpreting our dancing and we're fifteen again." 

"You and Pacey also need to disappear into a coat closet and make out," Joey pointed out. 

"Will you ever forgive me if I do?" Jen wondered. Joey rolled her eyes as Pacey and Andie approached them. 

"I believe I owe Ms. Lindley a dance. Mind if I cut in?" Pacey asked. Jen shook her head 'no' and switched with Andie who laughed and joined Joey. 

"Who leads?" she asked confused. 

"Well Jen usually does," Joey responded, "But then again it's been years since we last danced together." 

"I heard about that," Andie sighed, "You and Pacey were secretly helping each other out and Dawson and Jen followed you to ballroom dancing courses one night and it all turned bad." Joey nodded as the song ended and supper was announced. Andie and Joey headed back to the table they shared with Jack, Doug, Pacey, Jen and Dawson and sat down in their seats. 

    The seating order was according to the couples that had arrived together with the exception of Jen. On Joey's left was Pacey and on her right Jen, beside Jen was Andie and then Dawson and finally Jack and Doug. They talked giddily as the waiter served the dinner to them and they all picked up their fork. Joey glanced around at each; they all had chicken except for her. Joey chewed her lip and reached over to Pacey's plate. "Hey!" Pacey protested as she quickly stuffed the bite of chicken into her mouth. 

"What?" Joey batted her eyelashes innocently as Dawson and the others tried to suppress their laughter. Pacey glared at Joey and then returned to his plate of chicken. Joey took a few bites of her own choice of fish and then reached over to Pacey's chicken again. 

"Potter do you want to switch?" Pacey asked annoyed. Joey pretended to consider it while Pacey switched their plates. Joey smiled triumphantly and continued to eat Pacey's chicken. A while later as everyone finished up Pacey pulled Joey back onto the dance floor. 

"I can't!" Joey complained, "Pacey, I ate too much!" 

"That's your own fault," Pacey shrugged, "Because whether you like it or not we're going to dance." Joey pouted but Pacey refused to let her out of this. A faster, swing, song started and Pacey began to direct Joey around the dance floor. Soon they were joined by Jen and Dawson as well as Andie and Jack. 

   The three couples were soon joined by a lot of the bridal party and guests and as the song slowly reached its end Pacey held Joey tightly and looked straight into her eyes. Joey felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach as Pacey lips came nearer. The kiss was soft at first and then Joey deepened it. The song reached its final notes and Pacey dipped Joey as they continued to kiss. When he pulled her back up they pulled apart and remained silently looking into each others eyes. Their moment was interrupted by Dawson's panicked voice. "Whoa, Jen!" Pacey and Joey turned to see Dawson holding an unconscious Jen on the floor. Pacey immediately let go of Joey and ran to Pacey's side, Joey, Andie and Jack followed worriedly. 

"What's going on?" Jack demanded as Grams handed Madison back to Gale. 

"Someone get her purse, she needs her medication," Grams instructed. 

"She took it right after she finished eating," Pacey informed Grams, his tone resembling the old woman's, it held little hope.

"This shouldn't be happening," Grams covered her mouth, "Oh my baby girl." 

"What's wrong with her?" Jack trembled from beside Joey. 

"It's her heart," Grams cried, "It's her heart! Someone, get an ambulance." 

"I'll go," Dawson announced, hesitating. 

"Go!" Pacey demanded slipping Jen into his arms. He pulled her close to him and reached out to Grams. "It'll be alright," he said more to Jen that to anyone else, "It'll be alright." 

    **_T_**he waiting room of the hospital rang in a horrible silence. Pacey was comforting Grams while Dawson, Jack and Andie sat helpless, confused watching the door to Jen's room. A doctor approached and called Grams over and she obliged leaving Pacey to bury his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. Jen had been fine up until the moment that she had fainted. The medication had seemed to be helping, but then this. Grams returned and Pacey looked up. Her face was red and devastated. "What's going on?" Jack stood up. 

"It's her heart," Pacey explained, "Jen has a heart disease and her heart is failing. She might not make it." Joey and Dawson stared at him in shock and Jack moved over and pulled Grams into a tight hug while Pacey collapsed back into his seat. He hadn't wanted to be the one to tell them. 

   A hand on his shoulder made Pacey look up once again to find a Joey, shoulders shaking from crying. Pacey pulled her down onto his lap and they hugged. Joey's warm tears dripped onto his neck. Pacey kissed the top of her head and looked over to Dawson who was hugging an equally sobbing Andie. Joey finally pulled away and took a deep breath before pulling out her cell phone. "Who're you calling?" Pacey managed to ask. 

"Audrey," Joey hiccoughed, "She deserves to know." 

"Want me to do it?" he asked. Joey shook her head and quickly dialled a number and pressed the phone to her ear. 

     **_T_**hree rings later an unsuspecting Audrey picked up the phone and Joey listened to her absently ask if anyone was there. She didn't know what to do. Pacey had stood up and reached for the phone but Joey pulled away. She couldn't let anyone else do this. Audrey needed to hear this from her. She deserved to hear this from her. _"Ugh fine Potter be that way!" _

"No, no I'm here!" Joey called out right before Audrey hung up. 

_"Gee who died?" Audrey asked. _

"Don't," Joey felt another sob come on, "It's no time for joking. Audrey..." 

_"What is it?" Audrey now sounded concerned, "What's wrong?" _

"It's Jen," a single tear escaped, "She's sick. She's got this heart problem. Audrey, she might die." There was complete silence on Audrey's behalf and Joey knew that it was sinking in. "I've got to go," Joey announced, "I really need to get back..." 

_"Go, and keep me posted," Audrey demanded, "Joey, call me as soon as anything happens." _

"I will," Joey assured her friend and hung up, sticking her phone back into her pocket and going over to join the Grams-Jack-Pacey hug. 

    **_ J_**en groaned as she opened her eyes to whiteness. She was in the hospital. She hated hospitals, even more she hated lying in bed being strapped to a bunch of machines. Turning her head slightly Jen smiled frailly at Jack who lying back in his chair was watching her tiredly. "Hey you," she whispered. Jack sat up straighter, his eyes were puffy and red from crying and his mouth managed to form a smile, but it quickly fell. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked, "I'm supposed to be your best friend." 

"Aw, Jack," Jen looked sadly at him, "You are, but I couldn't tell you. I thought if I did it would just make it more real. I mean, I planned on making it to Capeside and back without any major problems. I always planned on telling you before I left." 

"Jen, I could've been able to help," Jack engulfed her hands in his, "And Pacey knew." 

"Pacey found out, I didn't tell him." Jen informed, "And I was just so scared. I mean Jack, I have a daughter. I don't want to leave my daughter." 

"You can beat this," Jack squeezed her hand supportingly; "We beat this together." 

"No, we can't," Jen shook her head, "But let's make the best of out time. No crying. I don't want anyone coming in here crying. Laughs and jokes that's all. If you don't have a sense of humour you're out." Jack nodded in agreement. "But first climb in and let's talk about your date with Doug." Jack took a deep, uneven breath and climbed into Jen's hospital bed. 

        **_J_**oey, Pacey, Andie and Dawson sat grievingly in the Ice House. It was dark in the restaurant and they had all sat at the long table they had used the other night for dinner, sitting in silence. Joey clutched onto Pacey's hand as she stared down at the table in front of her tracing the edges of the menu in front of her. The door opened and without looking up Pacey mumbled, "We're closed." 

"I'd hope so," an all too familiar voice said, "I mean no one wants to eat in the dark." The heads of Dawson, Joey and Pacey all shot up and Joey's eyes widened as she jumped up and ran to the intruder enveloping her in a huge hug. 

"Audrey," she smiled despite herself, "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, if I remember correctly I need to kick your ass," Audrey joked. 

"Uh-uh Liddell," Pacey shook his head, "You want to do anything to Potter you better take it outside of my restaurant." Joey hit Pacey playfully. 

"Aren't you supposed to be on location with Todd?" Joey wondered, "In some exotic land?" 

"Todd got me onto a jet right after I heard. Just the perks of having a director boyfriend," Audrey shrugged, "You should try it out. Anyway, I have more important places to be. Like, here with my friends when they need me. Dawson, Todd said his best regards." 

"I'm sure," Dawson laughed as he pulled the blonde into a hug. Andie watched from afar. 

"So, I'm guessing the other blonde is Andie?" Audrey enquired, "Joe, I don't know how you ever managed to get onto Pacey's radar. The only thing he seems to go for is blondes."

"Watch it Audrey," Pacey joked, "I just might have to remind you of Alex." 

"Come on Pace," Audrey laughed, "The psycho bitch who broke us up and then tried to kill you?" 

"Oh, yeah," Pacey reminisced the horrid experience when the mentally unstable new owner of the last restaurant he had worked at had tried to kill them both by driving at break neck speeds. Wasn't something he really liked to think about.

"Well McPhee it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Audrey smiled, "So, where's Jackers?" 

"Probably at the hospital with Jen and Grams," Joey replied, "I don't think he's left her side since they let him in." Audrey nodded and then yawned, jetlagged. 

"How about we walk over to the B and B and see if we've got another open room?" Joey suggested, "We'll stop by the hospital tomorrow and surprise Jen." Audrey nodded once more and the two waved good bye to the others and headed to the B and B. 

    **_I_**t had been a long, horrible night and they were all back at the hospital. Audrey, Andie and Joey all arrived together along with Madison. Peaking in Jen's room they noticed Grams sleeping soundly in a chair and then looking over to the seats in the waiting room they found Jack spread out on two chairs, rather uncomfortably. Audrey smiled and snuck over, kissing Jack quickly on the lips. Jack opened his eyes and sat up. "Audrey, hey!" he greeted getting up and hugging her, "I thought you'd be off watching Todd." 

"Well, there are more important things than Todd jumping into the sack with the lead actress," Audrey informed him, "Like Jen." 

"How is she?" Andie asked. Joey stayed silent between her two friends. 

"She's stable," Jack sighed, "But the odds are against her." Joey closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep from crying. She then felt two very different hands on her shoulders. Opening her eyes and turning she saw that Pacey and Dawson had both arrived. Handing Madison over to Jack, Joey turned and hugged both Dawson and Pacey.

     Grams emerged from Jen room a minute later and Jack, along with Madison entered. They stood quietly waiting for something, anything to happen. Jack exited again and turned to the four standing, watching him curiously. "Alright," he sighed, "There are a few rules you all need to follow before you go in there. First, Jen doesn't want anyone to cry. If you cry I have the power to ban you from the hospital." 

"That's not fair," Joey mumbled miserably. 

"It's what she wants," Jack gave Joey a pleading look, "And second you must all have your sense of humour." 

"Do we all go in at once?" Pacey asked. 

"I...I think we should go one at a time," Jack suggested. 

"Who's first?" Pacey enquired. They all turned to look at him. "Send in the clown," Pacey sighed and pulled open the door to Jen's room. 

"So, they're sent you first huh?" Jen smiled, Pacey forced himself to smile back at the frail looking girl in front of him, this woman wasn't Jen. "Come on Pace," Jen pleaded, "Wipe that fake grin off, please. I don't need pity smiles." 

"Sorry," Pacey smiled sincerely. 

"Better," Jen patted the space on the bed next to her, "So, how's it going?" 

"Well, you're dying," Pacey pointed out, "But other than that things are great." Both burst out laughing as Pacey took his seat next to her and the two chatted quietly for a minute or so. Finally, Pacey stood up and exited the room to get the others. Andie, Dawson and Joey all entered next. Jack was busy talking quietly with Sheriff Doug who had just arrived.

"Hey guys," Jen greeted. Pacey took the spot on the bed once again.

"What's wrong with these guys?" Pacey nodded towards the three standing awkwardly by the door. 

"Yeah, what's wrong guys?" Jen wondered, grinning, "Who's dying?" 

"That's not funny," Joey grumbled, shifting in her place sadly. 

"Yes it is," Jen took deep breaths, "It's very funny." 

"Some would say _fatally_ funny," Pacey continued cracking a grin. Joey, Andie and Dawson still seemed uncomfortable but Audrey, who had just entered, chipped in. 

"Come on guys, it's just a little _dead_ humour," she joked popping over to Jen's bed. 

"Audrey!" Jen exclaimed, her smile grew wider, "How'd you get here?" 

"I hopped on a jet last night after Joey called," Audrey informed, "And let me tell you I'm dead tired." 

"Stop," Joey pleaded. 

"No, this is the way it has to be," Jen notified, "I don't want anyone to be upset, it has to be funny or else I'll get angry and I don't want to get angry." 

"No one likes a grump on her death bed," Pacey pointed out, still slightly humorous. 

      **_J_**oey didn't know what to do. She stared at Jen lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines as she joked with Pacey and Audrey and she didn't know what to do. The humour wasn't funny to her, it was just exploiting the fact that Jen would die. Jen couldn't die. She was young, healthy and she had a daughter. Yet, Jen was going to die and it only made Joey realize how short life really was. 


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Alright, I think this is going well. I _hope _this is going well. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad to see that so many of you seem to enjoy it. As to a comment that was made in one of the reviews to Joey and Dawson being destined to be together; the way Kevin Williamson explained the whole idea of "soul mates" was that _yes they're above friends and lovers but it means that they are connected, that they are understand each other. Jen and Jack were soul mates. They could never be more than that. They could never cross the boundary, not only because Jack was gay but because of how that would affect their friendship, their understanding for each other. Being lovers would've blinded them from each other, torn them apart as it did with Dawson and Joey. They never worked out because being anything more tore them apart, affected their friendship too much. Joey and Dawson are not __destined to be together as anything but friends, __soul mates. I hope that was clear and that I didn't give too much away...although I'm pretty sure everyone knows who Joey chooses...Anyway, on with the story..._

**Chapter 10 **

     Another day passed swiftly in agony as they each took time to talk with each other separately, discussing how they felt about the situation. Joey Potter found herself walking through the night, alone and hungry. She hadn't eaten anything all day. As if fate was working its magic she found herself right outside the Ice House. She could see Pacey cleaning up inside, he had disappeared right after sunset to check up on the restaurant. She quietly waited by the door for him to notice her. Finally, as he walked towards the exit, ready to leave he did. "Hey," he greeted, managing to smile at her. 

"Hey," she replied, "I was walking by and I realized I hadn't eaten." Pacey motioned for her to come in and they headed towards the kitchen. 

"What would you like?" Pacey wondered holding up to pots, "Pasta or pasta?" 

"Spaghetti," Joey laughed, hoisting herself onto the counter, "So, how've you been?" 

"I guess since I've known longer it was easier to deal with," Pacey shrugged, "I mean, I found out the other night and Jen and I talked a lot about it the night before the wedding." 

"I heard you," Joey sighed, "I didn't know what you were talking about but I knew it must've been bad." 

"Yeah, well finding out that one of your closest friends is dying isn't that great," Pacey sighed, pouring water into the pot and setting it down to boil. Joey let out a sob, but took deep breaths to get control of her body. 

"Funny thing is I hated Jen," Joey wrung her hands, "I mean, she asked me what colour lipstick I had on and I asked what colour her hair was. I mean, she breezed in here and all of a sudden Dawson was drooling at her feet. Now, it's ten years later and...God I realize that she was the first girl friend that I had. The first person outside of you and Dawson who wanted to be my friend and for so long I pushed her away." 

"We do that sometimes," Pacey comforted her, "Sometimes we put up barriers and try to protect ourselves from people who are trying to love us and care for us." 

"Jen was the only one who believed in us Pacey," Joey's breaths were uneven now, "I mean Dawson and Andie they didn't think we would make it, didn't think we belonged together...But Jen, she believed. She knew that we could make it, she understood that we weren't just trying to spite Dawson and Andie but that we were in love." 

"She is pretty remarkable," Pacey mused, "She knew all along what we felt for each other and we never even knew." Joey looked down at her feet, her face distant with a sudden realization and she jumped off the counter. 

"I...I need to go," she stuttered. Pacey looked at her, confused. 

"You're not going anywhere," he intercepted her at the door to the kitchen, "I've just poured the spaghetti into the water and you are staying here until you eat it all." Joey managed to smile and returned to where she sat before, pushing whatever was on her mind to the back of her head as Pacey went on to make the sauce for her dinner.

     Finally, he drained the water out of the pot and let it sit for a while as he finished cooking the sauce, taking a second to pour them both a glass of red wine. Joey watched him at his job as he tasted the sauce. "Mmm..." he groaned, "You've got to taste this." Joey slurped a bit of the sauce and groaned in satisfaction. 

"Pacey, this is definitely your calling," she assured him.

"Really, you think so?" Pacey enquired. 

"Definitely," Joey nodded, she thought a second, looking around the kitchen, "You've really done well for yourself Pace." 

"Yeah," he nodded, also gazing around, "Just wondering what it is about this place that has me anchored down here." 

"You really need an answer?" Joey asked. 

"Well, you're off in New York and Dawson's fulfilling his dreams in LA," Pacey sighed, turning back to his cooking, "And here I am ten years later still stuck in Capeside." 

"You're lucky Pace," Joey sighed, "I mean, I love New York but it's nothing like home. I miss being here, the creek and the stars..." 

"The stars just aren't the same in the city," Pacey sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't have had a restaurant in New York or LA." 

"Because Pacey, Capeside has a tie on all of us," Joey tried to explain, "Eventually we all end up back here; we all miss it when we're away. You don't need to. You get to live your dream here, at home with your family and Jack. You're not trying to run away from this, we're running. You just, gave in, accepted everything that life has dealt out to you and you live here every day and have this extraordinary restaurant. Honestly Pacey, are you happy." 

"Most of the time," Pacey admitted, "But there are those moment that I feel miserable, that I go around looking at life through this smudged window, never really seeing what I've got, and then there's you. You come back to Capeside and suddenly everything is clear and I remember everything I'm capable of feeling." 

"I'm not always happy," Joey exhaled, "I love my job and my apartment but there's always something missing, there's always this hole in my life that never seems to be filled. I saw it when I walked in here Pacey, you live everyday without any regrets and you're happy. I can't go one day feeling like a whole person. I ran from here Pacey and I've been running ever since." 

"Dawson and I made amends Joe," Pacey was standing directly in front of her now, "We forgave each other and we're friends again, but you've never stopped blaming yourself for the years that we weren't friends. It's not your fault Joe, it was ours. Mine and Dawson's fault that we stopped talking, not yours, it was never your fault." Pacey's voice was slightly rough. He hated seeing Joey like this, miserable. Joey slid off the counter and hugged Pacey tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. They remained there silent for a few seconds before Pacey pulled apart and began to serve Joey her meal. 

    **_D_**aylight surrounded Jen Lindley as she sat in her hospital room listening to Audrey try to pry what had happened during the hours that she had disappeared from the B and B. Andie sat cuddling Madison on the chair next to Jen's bed, listening amused but the two. Jen watched smiling at the three women. "Nothing happened Audrey," Joey insisted, "I walked around and stopped at the Ice House to see Pacey. We had dinner and that's it." 

"Come on Joe," Jen joined, "I mean this is Pacey. There was no reference to your summer on _True Love, _no declarations of his love for you or pleading to pick him over Dawson once again?" 

"We just talked, that's it," Joey remained firm. 

"Well you had to have talked about _something,_" Audrey pointed out, "Unless you were in the storage closet making out heavily the whole time." 

"We talked about Capeside and Jen and that's it," Joey insisted. 

"Then why can't you just tell us what he said?" Audrey whined examining the jewellery Grams had brought over. Dawson was going a message from Jen to Madison.   

"Because it is strictly between me and Pacey," Joey replied applying some make-up to Jen. 

"So, then it must have been some life-altering talk if you're not even telling _me," Audrey complained, "I mean, I'm supposed to be your best friend." _

"You're all my best friends but that doesn't mean I'm telling you all my inner most secrets," Joey sighed. 

"We're all your best friends?" Andie spoke up shyly from her place. 

"Of course," Joey nodded, "I mean, you've all been there for me when I needed you the most. Even you Andie, even though you were in Italy you still helped me through a lot." Andie smiled appreciatively. 

"The wonder of e-mail," Jen laughed. Audrey had collapsed into a chair now and sat crossing her arms. 

"If you ask me they were making out heavily in the storage closet," Audrey referred back to Joey and Pacey, "I mean they are both obviously still hung up on each other. I mean, Pacey it's more obvious but I know Joey." 

"I'm standing right here!" Joey reminded the blonde. 

"I know," Audrey retorted, "I mean seriously Joe, you can see it a mile away." 

"You always could," Jen rejoined, "I mean even before I knew either of them I could still see it, right when I stepped out of the taxi and saw the three of you of the dock." 

"Speaking of your angst ridden teen years," Audrey changed the subject, at last, "I caught an episode of _The Creek _the other night waiting for Todd to come up. Might I just say perfect casting on the account of Petey?" 

"Yeah, but what's with the girl they cast as me?" Jen wondered. 

"At least you get to have sex," Joey stated, "I mean all I do is sulk around trying to decide between Colby and Petey. Petey and Colby." 

"You never really could choose," Jen reminded her, Andie and Audrey nodded in agreement. 

"It was never really a question of choosing between Colby and Petey," Joey admitted, "I mean, I've known all along who I wanted to be with, I was just a matter of running away from it. I've always just been too afraid to admit it so I ran. And I'm quite comfortable running." 

"Well, you're going to stop," Jen demanded, "I'm going to make it my dying wish that you stop running and finally admit who you love. And I've got two witnesses who will hold you to that." Joey managed a small smile. Andie and Audrey remained silent. Audrey's cell suddenly began to ring and she jumped up waving to the other to as she answered it. Andie too stood up after a moment. 

"I think I better change Madison," Andie grabbed the diaper bag off the floor, "And Jack should be around soon. He couldn't find a substitute for his class." Joey and Jen waved as Andie left the room. 

"Okay, I kind of feel out of the loop on this," Jen whispered, "So, who is it you've always known you wanted to be with?" 

"It's uh..." just as Joey was about to answer Dawson knocked and entered the room with a wheelchair for Jen. 

"Ready to go?" Dawson asked. 

"I'm going to get out of this bed," Jen nodded. Joey stared at Dawson, realization washed over her and she felt almost nauseous. Tears welled up in her eyes and as Dawson wheeled Jen out of the room Joey collapsed on the bed and began to cry again. Audrey re-entered the room and upon seeing Joey's condition wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry. 

    **_I_**t was the hardest this that Dawson had to listen to. Jen's message to her daughter was devastating and Dawson wished that this was all just a really bad dream and that he would wake up and Jen would not be dying. He felt awful about having focusing on the TV show for so long and not focusing on real life. Now, Jen was dying and time was once again the enemy. He flipped off the camera once Jen's final words were recorded and slowly put the equipment away. "Dawson," Jen muttered quietly, "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Dawson wondered, looking over to her. She didn't look sick now thanks to the make-up that Joey, Andie and Audrey had helped apply. She almost looked like she had before she had fainted.  

"For making you have to listen," Jen replied, "I saw the look on your face. I'm sorry." 

"It was beautiful," Dawson told her, "I just hate it that you're...you're..." 

"Going to die," Jen stated for him and Dawson nodded. "I don't want to die," Jen assured Dawson, "I want to be here to see my daughter grow old and get married but I won't be and I hate that I won't. This is the way it has to be though. Nothing can change what's going to happen, I wish there was something but there isn't."

"I wish I had been there more," Dawson kneeled in front of Jen's wheelchair, "Had been able to see you when you were pregnant and spent time with you when Madison was born, but I wasn't." 

"You were living your dream Dawson," Jen placed her hand on Dawson's cheek, "You were telling our story to the world, yours, mine, Pacey's and Joey's. Every Wednesday at 8 I can sit down and watch us make all the same mistakes over again, with a few twists of course. You did it Dawson and if you had been spending more time with me instead of writing _The Creek I don't know if I would've been able to live with that." Jen leaned over kissed Dawson on the cheek and then wrapped her arms around her hugging him as he began to cry softly in her arms. _

    **_P_**acey entered Jen's room that night fully equipped with the tape that he had "borrowed" from Dawson ten years ago right after he had finished filming it. The tape contained a movie of all four of them goofing off on the beach. It was something that he held close to his heart. Dawson still didn't know he had it either. "I borrowed this from Dawson. He still doesn't know I have it," Pacey told her. 

"You mean you stole it," Jen corrected. 

"No," Pacey shook his head, "I borrowed it, you don't steal from friends." 

"So, when did you _borrow_ this?" Jen put emphasis on the word borrow. 

"In 1998, right after he filmed it," Pacey replied setting up the VCR, "So, let's watch this thing." He slid the tape in and pressed play and he and Jen watched their younger selves running around the creek together. An image of Pacey came on and they both laughed. 

"You were so cocky," Jen mused. They watched on and finally the screen went blank.

"That's it," Pacey sighed. 

"It was so long ago," Jen stared at the blank screen and then shifted her gaze over to Pacey. "I know a Joey trance when I see one. Do you feel the sparks?" 

"You never could deny the sparks between the two of us," Pacey breathed reminiscing the early days on the creek with Joey and Dawson. Even then when they had barely noticed it there had been sparks. It had taken them years to finally stop being blinded by their "hate" for each other and feel the aforementioned sparks. 

"So, are you planning on borrowing or stealing her from you best friend?" Jen asked. 

"I just don't know anymore," Pacey admitted. 

"I just want you three to stay friends," Jen let the tear slide down her cheeks, "No matter what you've got to stay friends." She continued to cry and Pacey placed her hand on her knee. "I hate this," she slammed her hands against the bed, "I'm _so _angry. I don't want to die, remind me to never do it again," Pacey laughed but Jen squeezed her eyes shut, "It's not funny. I don't want to leave Madison alone." 

"You're not leaving her alone," Pacey consoled, "Saturday night has mine and Madison's name written all over it. I promise you Jen I will take care of your baby." 

"Pacey, promise me you'll look out for Jack too," Jen whispered, "This is going to be so hard for him. Promise me that you'll look out for him." 

"I promise you Jen," Pacey pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "I will take care them, I promise." Jen nodded trying to catch her breath as she remained comfortably in Pacey's arms. Finally, when she was feeling better she sat back against her pillows. Pacey examined his friend closely. Her eyes shut for a moment resting and one on her hands lay on top of Pacey's. 

Pacey leaned forward and whispered into Jen's ear, "So, any regrets?" 

     **_J_**ack had had a long day to say the least. It had been hard for him to leave the hospital to teach his class but none of the other teachers had been able to replace him and there were no substitutes on call for last minute. So, he had ripped himself away from Jen's bedside and attended class. For the first few hours he had been able to take his mind off of Jen and her conditions but it had eventually all flooded back.

     At the moment he was back in the hospital alone with Jen and Madison. Jen held Madison in her arms and helped Jack grade some of his papers for school. She didn't look as bad, as sick, as she had that morning but Jack knew that looks could be deceiving. He reached over and took Madison's out reached hand smiling at the toddler. The baby was an angel and Jack loved her so much. "Hey, hey you," he cooed as Madison giggled. 

"I'm telling you Jack this girl is a genius," Jen said dropped the paper onto her lap. 

"Well I think she's capable of much better work," Jack sighed. Jen rolled her eye and Jack took Madison and sat her in her stroller. 

"Thanks," Jen heaved laying back down against her pillows. 

"Jen, I want her," Jack mentioned and Jen turned to look at him, "I'm her godfather and I want her." 

"Are you sure?" Jen wondered, "I mean usually when people sign up for godparent duties they don't expect it to extend beyond a few night of babysitting." 

"Jen, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Jack took both her hands in his, "I mean, I don't know what you and Grams have discussed but I love her Jen and it's hard enough losing you." 

"Grams and I have talked about this," Jen sighed, "And we'd think you'd make a wonderful father. Jack, I couldn't imagine anyone else raising my daughter than you. Just...just find her a place to fit. I mean, I never really felt like I fit before. I was just the girl who rocked the creek. I don't want her to be that girl and Jack I want her to know me." 

"Don't worry," Jack assured her, "Madison is going to live every day knowing how beautiful her mother was and how much she lover her." Both were in tears now and Jack wrapped his arm around Jen and kissed her lightly as he hugged her. Sensing the tension and sadness in the room Madison also started crying and just as Grams entered Jack got up and took her out of the room but not before kissing Jen one last time. Grams then took a seat by the window and she and Jen got to talking. 

    **_I_**t was late night and Jen knew what would be coming soon. She wanted to give into sleep but she had something else to do first. She reached beside her bed and pulled up the bag that Joey, Audrey and Andie had brought over and carefully through the bag looking for something. Finally, she dropped it to the floor and called for the nurse. A young brunette appeared at the door asking if everything was alright. "As good as I can be," Jen sighed, "I was just wondering if I could get a packet of paper, preferably loose-leaf, some envelopes and a pen." The nurse nodded and retreated. 

    After the nurse returned with Jen's requested items as well as a solid surface for which Jen could use to write Jen got to business. She knew she would die soon, probably before she got to see anyone again and she wanted to leave a few words to each of them. Jen picked up the pen and began to write. 

_Dear Jack, _

 _I love you. I know how you must feel; actually I don't because no one I've really loved has died. But I'm not gone Jack, I'm right here. I've never left your side..._

    Jen continued to write Jack's letter and then moved on. When she was done she had a letter addressed to each of her friends: Jack, Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Audrey, Andie and even Grams. The pile of envelopes sat on her lap and Jen called for the nurse again. She handed the envelopes to her and requested the only be mailed after her burial had been done. It would be her way of comforting her friends from the beyond. The nurse didn't seem surprised or confused by her request but complied by sticking the envelopes into her purse; apparently she had just gotten off duty. Jen smiled appreciatively at the nurse as she left. 

     She was dying. The night she didn't sleep. Her whole body was aware of what was happening. These were her final moments. Grams was sleeping soundly and Jen watched her a while. Letting the silence wash over her and she breathed quietly. The sun was rising in the window behind Grams and it illuminated the room. Jen peacefully looked out and then turned her head, closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. 

      **_G_rams opened her eyes slowly and looked towards Jennifer. From what she could tell she wasn't breathing. Not making a big commotion Grams quietly got up and approached her bed, hoping that it might not be true, that she hadn't outlived her only granddaughter. The love of her life, the strongest, most confident woman she knew. Putting her hand in Jen's and feeling her pulse Grams sighed sadly. The old woman leaned over and kissed the top of her blonde head. She was still warm, had just died. Grams then whispered, "I'll see you soon...child." **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Alright, well just so you know the contents of the letters Jen wrote to each one of her friends will only be revealed in a sequel to this story. Each chapter would contain one of the letters that Jen wrote. We'll just see how that turns out. I hope you're enjoying the story and that I'm not disappointing any of your expectations. On to the story now, enjoy! 

**Chapter 11 **

     The people of Capeside went about their daily business, oblivious to the young life that had just been lost. The sign in front of the Ice House had a large _Closed _banner taped across it and some passer-by's frowned when they read the sign and looked at their watches trying to calculate how much time they had to find somewhere else to eat. It seemed unfair to Joey Potter as she watched all this. Unfair that life seemed to go one as usual. Jen Lindley was dead. Jennifer Lindley had died that morning leaving her daughter to Jack. They would never be able to see her again, talk to her again. She was gone. 

      Bowing her head and slumping down in her seat Joey resisted bursting into tears again. Pacey had graciously closed the restaurant so the mourners could gather and be together in this time of sadness and Joey appreciated the gesture. Ever since Grams had announced Jen's death no one had spoken to each other. Grams and Jack sat at a far off table with Madison, not far off was Dawson and Gale Leery, Audrey and Andie sat together and Pacey was in the kitchen with Bessie and Bodie. No one had spoken a word. They had all cried and hugged each other but never spoke. Jen was dead. 

_And life went on. _

     Not being able to stand the silence or watch the happy-go-lucky people outside Joey pushed back her chair and made her way to the kitchen, avoiding the miserable looks of her friends, her family. Entering the kitchen Joey nearly collided with her sister and Bodie as they exited both carrying a large tray of food. Joey squished her against the wall as they passed and then slipped in. She took a second to watch Pacey before clearing her throat. "Hey," she greeted and quickly thought up a reason to be there, "Where are the serving spoons?" 

"Uh," Pacey turned, "Right under there." Joey nodded and lifted looked into a bin with the spoons. She turned and looked at Pacey, pausing a second. 

"How are you doing?" she wondered. 

"She's dead Joe," Pacey shrugged, leaning against the counter. Joey resisted the urge to go over and wrap her arms around him. It's not like she hadn't hugged Pacey before, it's just that it didn't feel right at that moment. Not with everything going through her head. 

"I know," Joey nodded, her eyes clouding up with tears. She took a deep, collective breath and examined Pacey. He looked, thoughtful. "What's going through that head of yours Witter?" Pacey looked at her a second, almost hesitating to say and then exhaled loudly. 

"You're off the hook," Pacey stated. 

Joey looked at him confused, "What?" She had absolutely no idea what Pacey was talking about. 

"You're off the hook," he repeated, "You don't have to do this anymore." 

"Do what?" Joey wondered. The tears threatened to emerge and Joey held onto the counter in fear of collapsing due to what she believed Pacey was about to tell her. 

"_This," Pacey emphasized waving his arm in between them, "This, whatever it is we have. I never believed in that if you love them let them go and they'll come back crap, obviously, but what the hell. Life's short, I mean look at what happened to Jen. I need to be happy. I can't keep wondering what's going on between us.  I love you Joe, I always have, and it's __really important that you be happy too. I __need you to be happy. I want you to find someone who makes you feel like you make me feel. If that person is Dawson, or New York guy, or some guy you haven't even met then fine. The simple act of being in love with you is enough for me. So, you're off the hook." _

"I don't want to be let off anyone's hook Pace," Joey informed him, "I've been running for a long time and everything I've done has led me here. I can't be let off the hook because you might lead me to believe that's it's alright to run, and it's not." Joey was crying slightly now and Pacey was on the verge of tears. 

"W-what are you saying?" Pacey wondering stuttering slightly as he watched her intently. 

"What I'm saying is I love you Pacey," Joey continued, "I love Dawson, he's my soul mate, but that's tied to my childhood, the past. I-I've been running from this for a long time, scared of what it might mean. I can't run anymore Pace, it hurt too much to run. I-I want to..." Joey trailed off; afraid to utter the words she was about to. She opened her mouth again to say something as Dawson entered the kitchen. 

    Joey wiped her eyes quickly and turned away from Pacey, ripping away from his gaze, his pleading eyes. She couldn't do this now, not with Dawson in the room. Dawson stood silently by the door looking at the two of them curiously. He looked wrecked, just as wrecked as the rest of them. "Hey," he said, looking directly at Joey, "I wondered where you snuck off to." 

"I couldn't take the silence," Joey shrugged, ignoring the feeling of Pacey's gaze, "So I came to chat with Pacey." 

"I know the feeling," Dawson agreed, "The silence is the worst. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" 

"Actually..." Pacey started, but Joey sent him a pleading look and he stopped, "No, we were just talking about how wonderful the weather is. Just the type of day Jen would've enjoyed." 

"Yeah," Dawson nodded. Joey wasn't sure if he believed the story or not. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wondered if she should talk with Dawson before finishing her discussion with Pacey. "Uh...Joe," Dawson called her back to reality, "Audrey and Andie are looking for you." 

"I better go see what they want," Joey announced, glancing at Pacey before exiting the kitchen. 

     **_P_**acey watched her go, pleading to her with his mind not to go but to stay and finish whatever she was going to say. Dawson still stood in the kitchen, he too had watched Joey breeze by him back into the restaurant. Pacey's eyes were rimmed with red from crying; he slid to the kitchen floor and buried his hands in his face. Dawson approached him. "How're you feeling?" Dawson offered. 

"How does it look like I'm feeling?" Pacey looked up into the eyes of his best friend. 

"Like shit," Dawson laughed, and Pacey cracked a grin as well. 

"God, this has been the most horrible week," Pacey groaned leaning his head back against the cupboards behind him, "I loved catching up with Jen, but I never thought it would be the last few days I would spend with her." 

"And seeing Joey again was great too," Dawson sat down next to him, "God, she's just as beautiful as ever." 

"We were idiots," Pacey sighed, "We had her and we let her go." 

"Tell me about it," Dawson sighed, "She's really done it for herself, you too. You've made wonders with you life." 

"You have too D," Pacey pointed out, "I mean how many people can say that they have a hit TV show that's based on their lives in a small town?" 

"Not many," Dawson smiled and paused a moment before sighing, "God, I miss her." 

"Which one?" Pacey wondered. 

"Jen, Joey, both of them," Dawson breathed, "When Andie moved in, I realized how apart I am from the people I grew up with. We all live in such different world. Having Andie around made me more homesick than ever." 

"So, has Andie coerced you into hiring her yet?" Pacey wondered. It was all so strange to him. Andie and Dawson seemed closer than ever, not in a romantic way, although he could see hints of attraction to each other. They might not notice it but he did, he made a mental note to bring it up with Jack later and turned back to Dawson. 

"Not yet," Dawson shook his head, "We both agreed that it would be better for our friendship if she wasn't my PR gal." 

"Yeah, well I don't think it would go over with the media well to find out the producer of _The Creek _and his PR gal were living together," Pacey added, "It would be the talk of the media." 

"I doubt that," Dawson laughed lightly, "The media has more important people to harass than the director of a WB show." 

"Who knows," Pacey shrugged. The two sat in silence a moment. Pacey felt comforted by the fact that they could still act normal with all that was going on. The sadness was still thick in the air but now a feeling of comfort had also joined it. Pacey heard the swoosh of the kitchen door shutting and looked up to find Andie standing there, watching them with a smile.

"Joey told me I'd find you two here," she approached them, "Bessie asked me to fetch the chef. Madison is hungry and she won't eat anything we have set out and Joey convinced Jack and Audrey to go for a walk." 

"I'll whip something up," Pacey informed, standing up. Andie nodded and retreated to tell Bessie the news. 

"I should probably go to see if there's anything I can help with," Dawson had stood up as well and followed Andie into the restaurant. Pacey stood alone, quietly going through all the possibilities of what Joey had to say as he prepared a meal for Madison. 

     **_J_**ack was surprised that he had agreed to leave Madison and take a short walk with Joey and Audrey. In fact, he was surprised that Joey had suggested it in the first place. She had come out of the kitchen from talking with Pacey and had looked more upset than before, if that was even possible. She had had a short talk with Andie and Audrey and then announced that she was going for a walk. Audrey had immediately volunteered to go and somehow he ended up here as well. They weren't walking anymore though, they were sitting out down by the dock where Pacey's boat was harboured. Glancing at Joey he realized she was staring at her feet with a lost expression. Jack wanted to ask her what was wrong other than the obvious but couldn't, instead Audrey was the first one to speak and it was neither about Jen or what was wrong with Joey. "So, this is the replica of the boat you spent the summer on with Pacey?" she wondered. 

"Yeah," Joey nodded and her face seemed to fall more. Jack couldn't stand it; he reached out and wrapped his arm around her. 

"What's wrong Josephine?" he nagged, trying to bring humour to the situation. He hurt but he needed to try and make Joey feel a little better. She looked worse than he did. 

"I nearly did it," she muttered, "I nearly admitted...I can't believe this...I had to do and Dawson h-he walked in and..."

"Potter you make it impossible for anyone to understand you," Audrey complained, leaning back on her elbows. 

"I love Pacey," the crestfallen Joey enlightened, "And Dawson walked in right when I was going to tell him...." 

"Shouldn't you be happier then?" Jack wondered, "I mean you know who you want." 

"I've always known," Joey notified, "It's just when Dawson walked in I realized that if I told Pacey I'd have to tell Dawson and with all that's going on it would just hurt more." 

"Dawson a big boy," Audrey insisted. 

"I can't do it," Joey sighed, "I told Jen I would but I can't. He's already lost Jen and he's about to lose his soul mate too." 

"Joe, they both deserve to know," Jack persisted, "Anyway, apparently you promised Jen you would and as her best friend I insist that you fulfill her wishes." Jack managed a small, encouraging smile to Joey through his sadness and Joey returned the favour. 

"I'm such a hypocrite?" Joey sighed, "Jen's...dead, and I'm worrying about my stupid love triangle." 

"Jo, it's your way of dealing with the pain," Jack kissed Joey's forehead lightly, "Instead of obsessing over the food, or Madison, or your director boyfriend your dealing with the fact that you _know who you love and are afraid to admit it. As much as it pains me to say it, Jen's dead, that's the truth and we've got to deal with this in anyway that we can. And you need to tell Pacey." _

"Does it have to be today though?" Joey complained.

"YES!" Audrey and Jack both exclaimed, standing up before pulling Joey to her feet. The three headed back to the Ice House in silence each mourning Jen, each basking in the start of their future that was about to begin. 

    **_P_**acey was sitting with Andie and Dawson when the three others returned. From the minute Joey walked in her gaze had not strayed from him, not even to look at Dawson. Jen's words from the day before and Jack's from minutes earlier reverberated in her brain and she was determined to finally let go. To stop running because she still was. Until she told Dawson and Pacey her feeling she would still be running. 

    Audrey had quickly joined the three at the table while Jack ran off to see Madison, but Joey stood still. She stood by the door trying to will time to stop, but it didn't. Time went on. Time was no man's friend. 

     Joey didn't make the first move thought, Pacey did. He had approached her at some point in time and grabbed her hand dragging her back outside into the sun and crowds of smiling people. Joey detested these people right now. Soon enough she found herself back where she had been, but this time she was _on_ Pacey's boat. 

    A familiar feeling overwhelmed her as she sat in a seat so similar to the one she sat on that summer on _True Love when she talked with Pacey as he steered the boat. Quickly she stood up. This type of thing was better done standing up. Of course she didn't know whether that was true or not but she was too fidgety to stand up. "Why did I bring you here Joe?" Pacey asked. _

"Because you want to finish our talk," Joey stated. 

"Yeah, but _why_?" Pacey stressed the why. 

"Because it involves our future," Joey braced herself to reveal her secret, "Our future being mine and yours. Pacey, I love you, I always have but I've just always been afraid of the consequences of being in love with you so I ran. I ran to Dawson, Eddie, Paris and I didn't stop. But I have to stop Pacey. I want to be us again Pacey, me and you. I love you." 

"I-I love you too Joe," Pacey somehow managed to answer, "I love you so much." Joey felt relief wash through her as Pacey said the words back to her. Next thing she knew they were in each others arm kissing passionately. 

"I need to go back," Joey pulled apart, "There's still something I have to do." 

"Can't it wait?" Pacey questioned. 

"I wish it could," Joey admitted, "But life doesn't wait Pacey and if I've learnt anything from what happened to Jen it's that I just don't have the time." 

   Joey jumped off the boat and slowly walked up the dock, glancing back once to see Pacey watching her with awe and love. Joey couldn't help but smile wide at the sky, thanking Jen with all her heart for setting her free. Joey had stopped running from love, and now it was time to take the final leap. Joey loved Dawson, but not in the way she loved Pacey, or the way she had once loved Dawson. She was not afraid anymore; the triangle would be put to rest whether or not Dawson liked it. 

     The minute she walked into the Ice House she received curious looks from both Jack and Audrey, the only two who knew what other life altering occurrences were happening today. Joey could tell right off they wanted to know where Pacey was and what had happened. They would have to wait though because her eyes then fell up Dawson, who chatted with Andie and her heart filled with dread. She had stopped running but she wanted to take off again. Dawson's reaction from the first time he had found out about Joey and Pacey played through her head and she froze up. A gentle shove from Audrey, who had snuck up from behind her, set Joey off again, reminding her of what had to be done and the promises that she had made. 

   She approached the table where Andie and Dawson sat and the two looked up, smiling sadly. They were not trying to be happy, just trying to accept that Jen was gone. "Can I talk to you a second?" Joey asked, looking solely at Dawson Leery. 

"Sure," Dawson nodded and curiously followed Joey into the kitchen and then out back into the alleyway behind the restaurant. "What's up?" he wondered, once outside. 

"I-I have to tell you something," Joey began, "And, I'm not sure how you'll feel about it, but nonetheless it has to be said."

"Okay..." Dawson trailed, waiting for Joey to continue, and she did. 

"For a long time I've been running," Joey used the 'running' analogy once again, "Running mostly from the truth and love. Coming back to Capeside made me realize that I can't do this anymore. Despite popular belief I've always known who I've really loved but the fear kicks in and I try to run away from it. Dawson, you're my soul mate, we understand each other's needs and desires, but we can't be more.  I love you Dawson, but I..." 

"You love Pacey," Dawson stated, "I understand Jo, and it really doesn't matter anymore who end up with who. We're soul mates, we always will be and now, that's enough for me. If you and Pacey are happy together, then that's how it should be." 

"You mean it?" Joey wondered, somewhat shocked by Dawson reaction. 

"Yeah," Dawson nodded, sincere. Joey smiled thankfully at Dawson, she could not find the words to thank him so instead she hugged him and he returned the favour. Their hug lingered a moment. "Better get back inside, I'm sure the others are wondering what happened to us." 

"Especially Jack and Audrey," Joey agreed, "Pacey as well, if he was able to find his way back here after I told him." 

  Dawson turned and opened the door where that had come from only to find Audrey, pressing her ear against the door. The two laughed, momentarily forgetting their tragedy as they avoided Audrey's questions and returned to the dining area. They saw Jack, holding Madison who was eating an apple and remembered Jen. Everything about the blonde haired baby reminded them of their lost friend. Pacey had returned and sitting with Jack, talking. Andie was with Bessie and Grams, but when Dawson, Joey and Audrey returned to the room, all looked their way. They all knew what Joey had told Dawson, they all waited for some sort of reaction. 

  Dawson's gaze fell upon Pacey. "Congrats man," Dawson sighed. 

"You mean it?" Pacey inquired. 

"That was my reaction too," Joey admitted, "He means it Pace." 

"I do," Dawson nodded, "We've spent too long in conflict over Ms. Potter here. She's your man, she love you." 

"I know," Pacey smiled, a spark of happiness appeared in his eyes, "And to end this day on a slightly happier not, Ms, Potter I do believe I have something for you." 

"You do?" Joey questioned. 

"I do," Pacey nodded and approached Joey, Dawson stepped away from the two and joined Jack where Pacey had been before, after a moment Pacey spoke, "I've learnt a lot of things from Jen. One thing I learnt that was if you believed in something enough, no matter what anyone else thought, you can make it work. Jen believed in us Joe; she helped me believe in us. I lost my belief, I lost you and now I lost Jen, my friend. But before I lost Jen, she helped me find my belief, and now I found you. I can't lose you again Joe; I've lost too much in my life already.

"So, Miss. Potter I have something for you, a question," Pacey reached into his rumpled suit pocket and pulled out a velvet box, Joeys heart stopped as Pacey opened it to reveal the magnificent Sapphire ring embedded in diamonds, "This ring belongs to you Joey, not matter you answer," Then, getting Pacey got down on one knee, "Joey Potter, will you marry me?" 

   Time seemed to stop for the first time that very second. Joey's friends, her family, her soul mate all watched and waited for her to answer. This was it, she had thought she had stopped running, thought she had finally made the biggest decision of her life, but truth was this was it. 

    Joey looked at Pacey then, who watched her ever movement, gesture and expression. This was Pacey Witter, the pest who had teased her and tortured her relentlessly throughout her childhood in from of her grown up and at his most vulnerable. His eyes were filled with such hope. Joey paused, basking in the moment, taking in each sound, and smell. She knew the answer, she always had known. 

"Yes," she replied, finally, "Yes Pacey Witter I will." 

   The room remained still and silent as Pacey slid the ring onto Joey's finger and the room burst quietly into applause. Pacey returned to his feet and Joey threw her arms around him and kissed him, then the two touched foreheads, and smiled at each other. "I love you Pace," Joey whispered. 

"Love ya too Potter," Pacey replied. The others were trying to get into congratulate them, but Pacey and Joey remained together a minute longer, each saying their good-byes to the past, preparing for their future, and giving one last good-bye and thank you to Jen. Jen Lindley had brought one more joy to the world before she died; she had given Pacey back his belief in his love for Joey and had given Joey the chance to finally accept the love that was offered to her. 

    Madison seemed to pick up on the sudden happy moment and clapped her hands. As Jack put Madison down a second to hug Joey and Pacey the girl wobbled over to the entrance to the Ice House. "MOMMA!" the two year old shouted, reaching her hands towards the door. 

   The room stopped their small celebration and remembered their grief, remembered why they were all here. They turned towards their lost one's daughter, as she reached towards the door. In that moment, they saw something that none would talk about for years. They saw Jen Lindley, standing at the Ice House door, smiling brightly at them all. They all saw her and stared in awe but in the blink of an eye, Jen was gone. __


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: **Well, this is the epilogue, just a final round-up. It takes place a few months after the last chapter. It's kind of to sum up the story and prepare for the sequel, which will basically be Jen's letters to her friends. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally finish this; I've been kind of preoccupied lately. 

**Epilogue**

  Joey Potter laid half asleep in her bed in the house she and Pace shared together in Capeside. It was Sunday and Joey knew that the next day she would be returning to New York. She had arranged with Random House that she only had to go into the office once a week ever month. Tomorrow was the beginning of that week. Joey groaned, as she slipped out of bed, Pacey still slept soundly next to her. She hated the nights she spent away from him. 

   Sitting at the desk where she worked Joey filed through the novels she had to edit. There were so many. As she did though, she stopped a second and gazed at the ring on her finger, smiling. She remembered the first time she had seen the ring, on her summer get-away with Pacey. He had remembered how much she had loved it that was one thing Joey loved most about Pacey. He always remembered ever special thing in her life, ever moment good and bad. Soon she would marry him; soon she would be spending the rest of her life with Pacey. 

   Then, from the corner of her eye Joey spotted an envelope with her name scrawled across it in Jen's elegant handwriting. Joey reached across and opened it, pulling out a piece of paper that was worn from being handled often. Tears stained the sheet and Joey read it over carefully. Tears fogging her vision as she read the note through again and again. It was something she did often ever since she had found the envelope sitting in the mailbox in her New York apartment when she had returned after weeks of taking absence from work for personal reasons. It had been months since Jen had died, but sorrow still lingered in all their hearts, especially now that Grams was sick again. 

    Joey smoothed the letter out on the desk, taking in Jen's words. Jen had reached through from the beyond, and left them each a letter. None knew what each letter had written, not even she and Pacey knew the contents of each others. Each letter was special; they each wanted to preserve the memory of Jen through them afraid that in sharing the words with their friends the words would lose all meaning. 

     Folding the letter back up Joey replaced the letter into the envelope. On her desk along with the clutter of paper were three framed photographs. One of the large group years ago, before any sadness, sorrow and heartbreak, all of them smiling and sitting together happily on the beach of Capeside. Andie, Joey, Jen, Pacey, Jack and Dawson were all present laughing together at something unknown. The other was a recent photograph, taken only a week earlier. They smiled but their eyes were worn with sadness, and age of the years. Jack held Madison in his arms, a birthday hat on her head as the girl looked hungrily at her birthday cake, Joey and Pacey were on the right of Jack in each others arms Joey's ring visible, Dawson and Andie were next to the couple visible holding hands, and Audrey was to Jack's left with Todd, who was the only one whose eyes were not weathered by loss but stress. When Joey looked close enough at the picture she could sometimes see a shadow that did not belong to any of them, the shadow was human shape but barely recognizable behind the flash of light that no one knew where it came from although they all secretly believed it was Jen's ghost floating in for the picture at her daughter's third birthday. 

   Joey brushed her fingers across the picture. Jen had brought so much into their lives, even after her death. Jen had allowed Joey to finally admit her love to Pacey and now they were getting married. From beyond Jen worked her magic and brought Dawson and Andie closer together. Jen, helped Jack and Doug raise her little girl. Jen was everywhere. In their hearts, minds, in Madison and in the air, Jen was dead but she lived on through all of them. She had taught them so much, had allowed them to embrace life. 

    Joey stood up from the desk holding her letter once again as she tucked it safely into her drawer. In Los Angeles, Andie and Dawson slept with each of their letters on their bedside table. In Florida, on Todd's movie set Audrey sat with her letter in her purse always close by to read. Under Pacey's pillowcase his letter was tucked away secretly so he could reach for it at any hour of the night, and not far away Jack's letter from Jen was held tightly in his hand as he watched Madison sleep. 

   Jen Lindley lived in all of their hearts, she helped them live. Jen was extraordinary and she had brought so much to each other their lives. Now, they lived each with a memory of her close by to comfort them at a moments need. Jen Lindley had changed the most in the years that each one had gotten to know her, and had helped each and every one of them change in their own way, even now. 


End file.
